Dealing with the ENFORCER
by Cee1
Summary: I miss Liason...so this is an alternative fic about them....sigh
1. Default Chapter

Title: Dealing with the enforcer  
  
Author: Cee  
  
Summary: So here's what you (the reader) needs to know: Elizabeth died in a plane crash right before the whole "Sonny's fake death" started, so Jason and Liz were still close. The stalker thing still happened Jason and Courtney are now married  
  
TO EVERYONE: THIS IS A LIASON FANFIC  
  
Author's Note: I'm trying something new. If people like it then I will continue it. If people hate it then I'm just going to delete it. Tell me what you think.   
  
A woman has been driving her motorcycle around town. She came to a stop right at the docks. A woman just stood there looking out into the ocean. She stared into the ocean at the beautiful island across the docks. She took off her helmet and untangled her long straight hair. Her big green eyes were reflecting the moonlight off the water  
  
Her phone started to ring  
  
"Candor" The lady answered her phone  
  
"Yeah. I just got here. Alright. See you in thirty." The lady hung up her phone. She got on her bike and speeded away.  
  
------------  
  
"You needed to see me?" Jason asked as he came through the door  
  
"Sorry for making you cut the honeymoon short." Sonny apologized  
  
"No problem. Courtney understands." Jason stated, "So what's wrong?"  
  
"Alcazar's brother Lorenzo is in town." Sonny stated  
  
"What does he want?" Jason asked  
  
"He wants to sell drugs through our area." Sonny stated  
  
"What makes him think we're gonna let him?" Jason asked questioning the guy's motives  
  
"I don't know." Sonny stated honestly, "But he set up a meeting for tonight."  
  
"Do you think we should go?" Jason asked  
  
"Yeah." Sonny stated, "I just want to know what he has to say."  
  
"Alright. I'll get the men ready for tonight."  
  
-------  
  
LATER THAT NIGHT  
  
Jason put down his cell phone  
  
"Alcazar has arrived." Jason stated putting his hand in his pocket. He was ready to bring out his gun if necessary   
  
Just then Alcazar came in with one 2 other people. The other people both had hats and dark glasses on.   
  
Just before Sonny could say anything a person with a motorcycle helmet came in  
  
"You're late." Alcazar stated  
  
"Traffic." The person in the helmet stated  
  
"Anyways." Alcazar stated, "Shall we start this meeting?"  
  
"First off." Sonny started, "This is not a meeting. I only call meetings."  
  
"Second. I don't care what you have to say. No drugs are going through my territory." Sonny slammed his fist down  
  
"Well are you saying that you would put your family's life in danger before moving drugs through the area?" Alcazar asked in a threatening manner  
  
"Should we show him what we think about threats?" Sonny asked Jason  
  
Just as Sonny and Jason reached for their guns the person in the motorcycle helmet reached for hers   
  
So as Sonny and Jason held up their guns up at Alcazar. The person in the helmet had two guns pointed each at Sonny and Jason  
  
'Damn whoever that is has fast reflexes' Jason and Sonny thought.   
  
Sonny knew that this was a draw, so he lifted his hands up   
  
Jason and Sonny put their guns down, and so did the person in wearing the helmet  
  
"Oh I forgot to introduce you." Alcazar smiled. "This is my enforcer Catz Candor."  
  
"I have heard of you. The cat with 9 lives." Jason stated in shock. Not only is has she been compared to him….but some say she is even better. 'How the hell did Alcazar get her as an enforcer?'  
  
Sonny knew exactly Cat was. He also knew that it was not good if she was their enemy too  
  
Sonny and Jason have both heard stories of Catz Candor, but never really saw her  
  
"How do I really know if that is the real Cat Candor." Sonny stated "You could be bluffing."  
  
Cat took off her helmet  
  
"It's Catz." Catz stated as she brushed her hair back, "And I am the real thing."  
  
"Elizabeth?" Jason asked in surprise  
  
"Your suppose to be dead." Sonny stated. He thought he saw a ghost  
  
"No." Catz replied, "C-A-T-Z- Catz. Not Elizabeth. Also from the looks of things I'm alive and kicking"  
  
"We will move drugs through your territory." Lorenzo stated taking their moment of shock, "Or you will have to deal with us."  
  
"And as I understand." Lorenzo stated, "You know of my enforcer."  
  
"I will have to think about this." Sonny stated still in shock of Elizabeth  
  
"I'm not a patient man." Alcazar stated. "Let's go."  
  
With that Alcazar and his men left  
  
"Alcazar can't move drugs." Sonny stated  
  
"Then why did you say that you will think about it?" Jason question  
  
"Cause Candor is dangerous." Sonny stated, "No matter if she looks like Elizabeth or not."  
  
"You didn't want Candor to show you why she has the reputation that she has." Jason stated figuring out what Sonny was doing  
  
"Exactly." Sonny stated  
  
"I'll call Benny and see if Elizabeth and Candor are the same person." Sonny added  
  
"I'll do some additional resesarch." Jason stated before leaving  
  
"Jason. Be careful." Sonny added  
  
Jason nodded his head before he left  
  
----------  
  
"I'm glad you're on board." Alcazar stated  
  
"For now." Candor stated before leaving  
  
So tell me what you think...and be brutally honest. This story depends on your opinons 


	2. 2

Tttle: Dealing with the Enforcer  
  
Author: Cee  
  
Summary: Liason  
  
Catz was hungry so she decided to stop at the first place she saw  
  
Kelly's  
  
Courtney was working alone when her first customer showed up  
  
Catz took off her helmet and set in against her chair  
  
"Hi can I help you?" Courtney asked and then looked down at the girl in disbelief, "Elizabeth?"  
  
"Wrong person." Catz replied, "The name is Catz."  
  
"Sorry about that." Courtney said appoligizing  
  
"No prob." Catz stated, "I have been getting that lately."  
  
"So what can I get you?" Courtney asked seeing how the girl was uncomfortable with being called Elizabeth  
  
"A number 3 with water." Catz replied  
  
"Ok." Courtney stated taking the menu," It'll be ready in a few minutes  
  
"Thanks." Catz stated  
  
Just then the phone rang  
  
"Hello." Courtney answered, "Hi. Ok. So don't wait up? Ok. No problem. Be careful. Goodnight. Love you."  
  
Courtney hung up the phone  
  
Just as she was giving Catz her water, Courtney accidentally spilled it on the floor, and the glass shattered  
  
"I'm so sorry." Courtney stated quickly cleaning it up  
  
"It's ok." Catz stated understanding, "You're upset about your boyfriend."  
  
"How did you know?" Courtney asked suspiciously   
  
"I didn't mean to ease drop." Catz apologized, "But I always pay attention to my surroundings, and your conversation was my surroundings."  
  
"Oh." Courtney stated still a littly suspicious   
  
"Sorry to listen in on the convo." Catz stated  
  
"It's ok. I understand the needing to pay attention to the surroundings. My boyfriend....actually husband does it all the time." Courtney stated understanding, "How did you know that I was talking to my husband?"  
  
"You told him you loved him." Catz gave off the first hint  
  
"Well I could have been talking to a lot of other people." Courtney stated still wondering  
  
"You asked if you had to wait up." Catz gave off the second reason. "Which means you have to be sleeping in the same room as him."  
  
"I see." Courtney stated, "Interesting how you pick up so much from just listening to certain words."  
  
"I'm good like that." Catz replied simply  
  
"Here's your food." Courtney stated as she handed the food over  
  
"Thanks...." Catz stated  
  
"Courtney." Courtney replied  
  
"And I'm sorry for listening in on your conversation."  
  
"It's no problem." Courtney stated smiling, "I understand."  
  
Just then two guys came in, and recognized Courtney from her stripping days  
  
"Daisy?" One of the guys asked coming closer to Courtney  
  
"Daisy!" The other guy exclaimed recognizing her  
  
"I'm sorry." Courtney stated trying to get away from him, "You have me confused with someone else."  
  
"Trust me." The first guy stated as he grabbed her butt, "I always remember someone with your body."  
  
"Don't touch me!" Courtney screamed scooting back a little more  
  
"Don't play coy with us." The other man stated while grabbing her waist and holding her close to him  
  
"I think she told you not to touch her." Catz stated. She couldn't take it anymore. These guys needed to learn how to respect a woman  
  
"Who the hell are you?" The second guy asked not liking the other girls attitude  
  
"None of your damn business." Catz stated as her eyes were turning colder than ice  
  
Courtney recognized that look....she has only seen it on one other person...Jason  
  
"We're just having fun." The other man stated still not letting Courtney go  
  
"Let her go." Catz warned, "Now!"  
  
"Or what?" The man asked not threatened by the lady  
  
"Or you die." Catz stated pointing her gun at the two men  
  
The men quickly let go of Courtney. Courtney and both men were staring at Catz wondering what she was going to do next.   
  
"Now you two are going to leave." Catz threatened. "Throught the back door. And you're never going to come near Courtney again. Do we understand each other?"  
  
"We understand." The men stated shaking.  
  
As soon as they left, Francis came up to the front door. Francis saw this girl pointing her guns at Courtney. So he quietly and quickly went into the resturant  
  
"Drop the weapons." Francis threatened as he held his gun to the lady's head  
  
"Francis, it's okay." Courtney yelled. She knew Francis misinterpreted what he saw.  
  
"I said drop the weapons or I will shoot." Francis stated  
  
Courtney quickly ran in front of Francis's gun  
  
"She wasn't trying to shoot me." Courtney stated, "She was getting rid of some guys who were bothering me."  
  
Catz put her guns away. She knew that the guy Francis came into the situation at the wrong time. She knew he thought that she was going to hurt Courtney  
  
Catz turned around  
  
"Miss Webber?" Francis questioned as he lowered his gun  
  
"No." Courtney stated, "Her name is Catz."  
  
"Catz Candor?" Francis asked in disbelief. He knew who she was, and about all her skills   
  
"Yup." Catz stated knowing that the guy knew of her reputation and was going to ask her to leave because of it  
  
"I'm sorry but I'm going to ask you to leave." Francis stated. He knew that she was trouble, and was sure that Mr. Corinthos wouldn't want her around his sister. Francis was guarding Courtney….he has no idea that she works for Alcazar  
  
"Francis!" Courtney exclaimed. She couldn't believe how rude he was being  
  
"It's okay Courtney." Catz stated. She knew Francis was only trying to protect the girl. "I understand."  
  
Catz took out her wallet and left a fifty dollar bill at her table  
  
"Keep the change." Catz stated before she left.  
  
"Can you tell me why you are being so rude?" Courtney asked.   
  
"That was Catz Candor." Francis stated still in disbelief  
  
"I know." Courtney stated still wondering why Francis made her leave. Courtney still hasn't had the chance to thank her for helping her out  
  
"All I can tell you is that she's in the organization and she's dangerous." Francis stated, "And from what I have heard...she's the best at what she does."  
  
"What does she do?" Courtney asked curiously  
  
"What Jason does." Francis stated not wanting to say anything about business  
  
"Now if you excuse me I have to talk to your brother." Francis stated before leaving  
  
Courtney had no clue what was going on, but one thing is for certain. Catz did not seem dangerous to her; she actually seemed like a nice person. 


	3. 3

Title: Dealing with the ENFORCER  
  
AUthor: Cee  
  
Author's Note: I have been getting reviews so I'm continuing. Hope you enjoy  
  
Summary: Lorenzo Alcazar has an enforcer of his own  
  
Kelly's-  
  
Jason and Sonny came in worried  
  
"Are you okay?" Jason asked his wife concerned  
  
"I'm fine." Courtney replied  
  
"Are you sure?" Sonny asked also concerned  
  
"I'm fine." Courtney repeated  
  
"She didn't hurt you did she?" Jason asked still worried  
  
"Where were you?!" Sonny demanded looking at Francis  
  
"Why weren't you watching her?" Jason added   
  
"I was checking the premises." Francis stated as he defended himself  
  
"So in the time period you were looking around…somehow Catz Candor got a gun on my sister." Sonny asked almost blowing up at Francis  
  
"Stop it!" Courtney yelled at Sonny. She couldn't believe that he was treating the guard like an enemy  
  
"It's okay Francis you don't have to cover for me." Courtney stated, and Francis nodded, "I asked him to go check the back."  
  
"Before Catz came in." Courtney started her story. "I took out the trash and I heard a crash. I locked the back door and ran out to the front to tell Francis. He called you and Jason but your phones were off. He told me to lock the door until I get back. Just as I was about to look the door Catz came in. Later, two other guys came in and started to bother me. They kept grabbing me and I told them to stop, but they didn't listen. So Catz pulled out her gun on them, and told them to leave. Just as she was about to put her gun away, Francis came back, and saw Catz."  
  
"So she actually helped you out?" Jason asked wondering what motives Catz was using  
  
"Yes." Courtney answered  
  
"I don't care." Sonny stated, "Next time she comes around you. I want you to call me or Jason."   
  
"Okay." Courtney agreed   
  
"Francis can you take Courtney to the car." Jason stated as he grabbed her jacket  
  
"Yes sir." Francis stated as he walked Courtney to the car  
  
"So what do you think?" Sonny asked his enforcer  
  
"I honestly don't know." Jason stated looking around, "To be honest, this whole situation is weird, and does not sound right."  
  
"Did you find anything out about Elizabeth's crash." Sonny asked   
  
"Everything adds up." Jason stated, "She was on the flight. They hit turbulence, and it crashed, and there was no survivors."  
  
"Did you find anything on Catz?" Jason added  
  
"Benny's looking." Sonny stated, "But it's like she appeared out of nowhere."  
  
"So basically we have nothing to go on." Jason stated  
  
"Looks that way." Sonny agreed  
  
"Ready?" Jason asked as he looked at the car and saw Courtney falling asleep  
  
Sonny nodded and both of them headed toward the car  
  
-----------  
  
The same night  
  
"You called?" Catz asked as she came into Alcazar's room  
  
" Just wanted to tell you that tomorrow night we are going to start the mind games with Corrinthos." Alcazar replied thinking about his evil plan  
  
"How?" Catz asked wanting to know what he was thinking  
  
"We are going to go to Corrinthos' wife's club." Alcazar stated  
  
"Why?" Catz asked not understanding his motive  
  
"We're just going to show Corrinthos that we can get to people that he loves anytime that we want." Alcazar stated  
  
"Is that all?" Catz asked knowing that there was more  
  
"One of my men are going to snatch her." Alcazar explained his plan, "But when Corrinthos comes I'm going to release her."  
  
"Alright." Catz replied knowing the plan, "What time do you want me ready?"  
  
"8:00" Alcazar stated as Catz was leaving, "And Catz."  
  
Catz stopped and turned around to see what he wanted  
  
"It's a formal thing." Alcazar stated, "You have to be in a dress."  
  
"Where am I going to put my guns?" Catz frowned looking down at her clothes  
  
"I am sure that you'll find a way." Alcazar smiled  
  
Catz rolled her eyes before leaving  
  
-----------  
  
Carly's Club  
  
As soon as Alcazar walked in, Francis quickly called Sonny and Jason  
  
"You look smashing." Alcazar stated looking at Catz  
  
Catz was wearing a black shiny strapless dress that went down to her knees with slits that came up to her thighs. She was wearing black high heels that tie around her ankles.   
  
"You know the plan." Alcazar stated right before they split up.  
  
Alcazar was at a table while Catz and a guard was at the bar. The guard was looking for Carly while Catz was checking out her surroundings  
  
Carly Corrinthos could not believe her eyes. Elizabeth was sitting in one of her stools  
  
"So Eliza-bitch is back." Carly stated coming up to who she thought was Elizabeth. She pulled the girl around to face her. "I knew the whole pretending I am dead thing was just to get Jason back. I have news for you little Miss. Muffin face. Your whole death thing didn't work. Jason is happily married. Trust me, he will never want you back."  
  
Catz was getting really annoyed and finally gave her an icy stare that meant that she did not care what she was saying  
  
Carly froze as soon as she looked into her eyes. She knew that this was not Elizabeth, but it was someone who was very dangerous. She has only seen that look on one other person, who can be deadly at times…. Jason  
  
"Mrs. Corrinthos." Catz stated staring at the girl who was now in shock.   
  
Just then Alcazar's guard came up to her and pulled her into the kitchen with a gag over her mouth.  
  
"Bye." Catz stated as Carly was taken away  
  
5 minutes later Sonny and Jason came in  
  
"Where's my wife?" Sonny asked Francis the guard on duty  
  
"She went MIA 5 minutes after Alcazar and his posse came in." Francis stated  
  
Sonny, Jason, and 5 of their best guards walked to Alcazar's table  
  
"Mr. Corrinthos." Alcazar smiled, "Have you come to accept my offer?"  
  
"Where's my wife?" Sonny demanded  
  
Jason was now having a bad feeling that something is wrong, but he couldn't pin point it  
  
"She's obviously not here." Alcazar smiled  
  
"Well she better be here in 5 minutes or you die." Sonny stated as he and all the guards pointed their guns at Alcazar  
  
Jason pointed his gun at Alcazar, and realized that something was off when Alcazar just smiled  
  
'Something is missing' Jason thought  
  
Jason lowered his gun and put it away……….Catz  
  
"Smart man Mr. Morgan." Alcazar replied smiling  
  
"What are you doing?" Sonny asked his enforcer as he dropped his hands in defeat  
  
"You have a very good enforcer Mr. Corrinthos." Alcazar stated before Jason could reply, "But mines is much better."  
  
"What?" Sonny asked still not understanding what was happening  
  
"Catz is somewhere in the room." Jason explained, "And I'm pretty sure she has her guns pointed at us."  
  
"Very smart Mr. Morgan." Alcazar replied, "So you all can put your guns away now."  
  
Sonny and his guards put his guns away  
  
"So do we have a deal?" Alcazar asked smirking  
  
"Where is my wife?" Sonny asked  
  
"She's here…. somewhere." Alcazar replied  
  
"Actually." Alcazar added, "I will return her. She is no use to me."  
  
"All I want is a business deal." Alcazar stated  
  
"Where is she?" Sonny demanded  
  
"I told you what I want." Alcazar stated, "So do we have a deal or not."  
  
"No." Sonny stated dangerously, "But if you touch my wife in any way…."  
  
"I see that you're not in your right mind." Alcazar stated cutting off Sonny's threat, "So I'll let you think about it."  
  
Alcazar and his men got up and headed towards the door  
  
"Give me my wife back!" Sonny demanded  
  
Alcazar looked over to his guard and his guard called someone on his cell phone  
  
Just then Carly came out running from the back  
  
"Sonny!" Carly shouted as she ran into her husband's arms  
  
"Why did you give her back so soon?" Jason questioned not understanding Alcazar's motives  
  
"I just want a business deal with Mr. Corrinthos." Alcazar stated, "And I just wanted to show him that I can get at his loved ones any time I want."  
  
"I'm just looking for a deal." Alcazar smirked, and then yelled, "Catz lets go!"  
  
Catz came waltzing through the crowd and pushed through two of Sonny's guards  
  
"See you around Mrs. Corrinthos." Catz replied staring dangerously at her. She then left without Alcazar and the other men  
  
Alcazar looked at Carly in interest  
  
"You must have pissed off my enforcer Mrs. Corrinthos." Alcazar stated looking at her and Sonny, "That is not a good idea. You see….she sometimes likes to go off and do things on her own."  
  
With that said, Alcazar left the club 


	4. 4

Title: Dealing with the ENFORCER  
  
Author: Cee  
  
Summay: Liason  
  
Author's Note: Tell me what you think. Thanks for all the responses so far. I really appreciate it  
  
"Carly?" Sonny asked wondering what she did. He knew it was not a good thing, if Catz was Carly's enemy, "What did you do?"  
  
"I thought that was Elizabeth." Carly stated defending herself, "And I sort of pushed her, and then I really got in her face."  
  
"Her name is Catz Candor." Sonny explained, "She's Alcazar's enforcer, and a very good one. So stay out of her way."  
  
"So it's not Elizabeth?" Carly questioned while Sonny shook his head no  
  
"Did she say anything to you?" Jason asked. Carly was in danger. She got in Catz's way, which was not a good idea. Anyone who got in Candor's way usually ended up dead.  
  
"No." Carly stated, "She just stared at me. I can tell that I really got on her nerves."  
  
"Did she take you?" Jason asked wondering how Carly got captured  
  
"No." Carly replied, "One of the other guards did."  
  
"I need you to stay away from her." Sonny ordered, "And if you see her call me or Jason."  
  
"I promise." Carly stated still a little worried  
  
Just then Sonny's phone rang  
  
"Yea." Sonny answered the phone, "Yea. Okay. Did you find out why? Ok. Keep searching. Call me as soon as you find anything else. Alright."  
  
"I need to handle some business." Sonny stated and then turned towards his wife, "Are you gonna be okay by yourself."  
  
"No problem." Carly stated, "I always have Francis and Johnny here."  
  
"Alright." Sonny stated as he looked at his guards, "Take care of my wife."  
  
With that said, Sonny and Jason left the club  
  
"What's up?" Jason asked as soon as they got outside.   
  
"Benny has been doing research on Candor and Elizabeth." Sonny stated "He says that there is nothing on her anywhere. It's like she appeared out of thin air. The first time that she appeared in the organization is when she was working for Alcazar's father."  
  
"So she has been loyal to the Alcazar family." Jason stated  
  
"That's what it looks like." Sonny stated  
  
"The only thing main thing that he could find was that Candor started to appear a year ago right after Elizabeth died."  
  
"Do you think there is a connection?" Jason asked curiously  
  
"I don't know." Sonny stated, "But I think we should follow her and see what she is up to."  
  
"I should do that." Jason stated, he knew he was the best out of Sonny's guards  
  
"Be careful." Sonny told him, "She has more hits then you and me combined."  
  
"In less than a year?" Jason asked. He couldn't believe it and Sonny nodded  
  
"Alright." Jason stated starting his search for Catz Candor.  
  
----------  
  
Kelly's   
  
Courtney was working again when Catz came in  
  
Not really listening to Jason or Sonny's orders, she did not call them.  
  
"Hi." Courtney greeted the mysterious girl, "Can I get you anything?"  
  
"One hot chocolate to go." Catz stated taking off her jacket  
  
"That's a beautiful dress." Courtney stated staring in awe at the dress  
  
"Thanks." Catz replied. She wasn't really a conversationalist   
  
"One hot chocolate to go." Courtney stated giving Catz her order  
  
Just before Catz got up from the stool  
  
"Catz?" Courtney stated getting her attention  
  
"Yeah?" Catz asked turning her attention to the blonde  
  
"About yesterday….thanks." Courtney replied, "And sorry about Francis"  
  
"It's totally cool." Catz stated before getting up to leave  
  
Just as she stood up, her dress got stuck to part of the counter  
  
"Damn." Catz stated as she tried to untangle the dress  
  
Catz kept trying to untangle herself without trying to rip the dress  
  
"Hold on." Courtney stated watching Catz struggle, "I got a knife in the back."  
  
Courtney came around the corner to help her  
  
"Can you hold this while I try and look for where it's caught." Courtney stated as she handed the knife to Catz  
  
Courtney got under the stool  
  
"Damn." Courtney stated, "I can't see anything it's to dark under here."  
  
"Here." Catz stated flipping a flashlight key chain to help her see  
  
Jason came from the front of the door and couldn't believe what he saw. To him, it looked like Catz had Courtney in a head-lock, and she was going to put a knife in her back  
  
"Drop the weapon Candor." Jason demanded shoving the gun at the back of Catz head   
  
"Oh no." Courtney whispered, "Jason."  
  
'Why does everyone assume I want to kill her' Catz thought as she rolled her eyes and put the knife on the counter. Catz quickly raised her hands towards her head  
  
"Jason don't." Courtney stated coming up from underneath the stool  
  
Jason still wouldn't drop the gun, and looked like he was about to shoot her  
  
"Jason, what are you doing?" Courtney questioned and screamed. Jason just stood there with an icy look in his eyes  
  
"What are you doing here?" Jason interrogated   
  
"What does it look like?" Catz questioned back while holding up her hot chocolate  
  
"Are you okay Courtney?" Jason questioned  
  
"I'm fine." Courtney answered, "She didn't do anything."  
  
"She's dangerous. I don't know what game she is playing" Jason answered, "But she's using you to get to me and Sonny."  
  
Courtney knew that Jason just blew her identity to her. Courtney knew that Catz didn't know that she was Sonny's sister or Jason's wife.   
  
Catz looked back at Courtney and finally understood who she was  
  
"Of course." Catz stated looking at Courtney then staring down Jason's gun barrel. "The husband."   
  
"Don't come near her again." Jason shouted at her  
  
"Jason." Courtney explained to Jason, "She didn't know who I was until just now when you said it."   
  
"She was just coming in for a cup of hot chocolate, when her dress go stuck." Courtney explained, "I tried to unhook it. It was all miscommunication."  
  
"That's been happening a lot." Catz stated still with her hands up. She was tired of having a gun to her head  
  
"Leave now." Jason ordered  
  
Catz rolled her eyes and sighed.  
  
"I so hate this town." Catz stated before leaving  
  
"Are you sure you're okay?" Jason asked as he pulled Courtney into a hug  
  
"I'm fine." Courtney stated  
  
"I have to go." Jason stated staring at the door  
  
"You're gonna follow her?" Courtney asked  
  
"It's business." Jason stated, as he was about to leave  
  
"Be careful." Courtney stated before he left  
  
------------  
  
"Candor." Catz stated when she answered her phone, "Yeah. As far as I know…."  
  
Just then Catz realized that someone was following her.   
  
"I'll call you in one hour." Candor stated before hanging up  
  
She now had a gut feeling that someone was tailing her, but it didn't matter who it was because she knew how to catch a spy  
  
Catz made quick turns turning down streets and alleyways, but couldn't lose them. Cat knew that whoever was following her was a pro.   
  
As soon as Catz started to make turns up and down the alleyway, Jason knew that she knew that someone was following her. He started to leave more space, but not enough so she could lose him  
  
As Jason made a quick turn onto one of the alleyways, he realized that it was empty  
  
"Damn." Jason whispered, "I lost her."  
  
This was the first time ever that Jason Morgan lost anyone, and he was pissed off  
  
Jason headed back to the alley that he parked his bike. Just as he was about to go, he had a bad feeling that he was now the one being followed.  
  
Just as Jason was about to turn into the alley where he left his bike  
  
"Morgan." Catz stated as she appeared at the end of the other alley on her motorcycle  
  
"Candor." Jason stated staring straight at her. Just then Catz got off her motorcycle  
  
"Your not as good as I thought you were." Catz stated walking towards Jason  
  
Jason went into borg mode and didn't say anything, he just stared at her. He placed his hands near his gun, just in case.  
  
"Or maybe." Catz replied, "Marriage is making you soft."  
  
"I'm not soft." Jason replied deadly as he was staring at Catz dangerously  
  
"Why were you following me?" Catz asked also getting into defensive mode. She stared at him deadly.  
  
"I need answer." Jason stated staring at her. He was making sure that she was telling the truth  
  
"Only if you can keep up." Catz stated staring back at him. Her piercing green eyes met with his icy blue eyes. They were both assessing each other, and making sure the other was telling the truth.  
  
Catz got on her motorcycle, and Jason knew what he had to do. She was testing him. She would only tell him something useful if he could keep up with her on a motorcycle.  
  
"Are you coming?" Catz asked as she started her bike  
  
"You'll give me the answers I'm looking for." Jason threatened as he got on his bike.  
  
Just then Catz sped away and this time, Jason was going to make sure he followed her like a hawk.   
  
----  
  
Tell me what you all think 


	5. 5

Title: Dealing with the ENFORCER  
  
Author: Cee  
  
Summary: Liason  
  
Note: Sorry it's taking longer than the norm. I started to attend summer school, and have so much homework, that it's taking time away from this. Don't fret though, I'll have one up at least once a week.  
  
Catz sped off while Jason hopped onto his bike and began the chase  
  
'Perfect' Catz thought smiling. This was her test to finally see how good Jason Morgan is. She was really disappointed at how easy it was to lose him, but hopefully he was better on a motorcycle.   
  
She took a sharp right, and checked to see if he was still following her. She wasn't surprised that he was right behind her.   
  
This was important because she was testing herself. She heard that Jason Morgan was the best at what he does, and she wanted to know if she could beat the best.  
  
She made two quick lefts and then a long right  
  
Jason rounded the right and sped up. He was not going to lose her this time. He made a quick right before he realized that she was slowing down  
  
'She's going to try and lose me' Jason realized. He knew she was just slowing down to confuse him, but he was more than ready for it. Catz slowed down to a shop and Jason came up right next to her  
  
"I'm surprised." Catz stated staring boldly at him with a smirk  
  
"I'm keeping up." Jason stated staring intently back at her  
  
Catz revved up her engine and Jason did the same  
  
Jason was ready for her. Both Catz and Jason stepped on their gas, but surprisingly they went in opposite directions  
  
Jason quickly turned to look at her, but she just gave him a smirk. Her motorcycle was going backwards then as she braked it spun around. She looked back at him one more time before speeding away.   
  
"Damn." Jason muttered as he did a quick U-turn and tried to catch up with her.   
  
He was catching up to her when he realized that she was heading up to the mountains  
  
'This is going to be fun' Catz thought as she locked back at Jason Morgan  
  
'If she doesn't slow down than she is going to fall off the cliff.' Jason thought as he realized that she was going too fast.  
  
"Shit." He muttered as he started to honk his horn to try and get her attention  
  
Catz just looked back at Jason and just smiled.  
  
"Your going too fast." Jason tried to shout against the wind, but it wasn't happening. It was too late, she was already making a sharp right, and he was sure that she was going to fly off the cliff. Jason sped up to try and help her just in case she fell off the edge.   
  
Catz smiled at herself, she knew exactly what she was doing. As she made the turn she put all her weight on the front wheel and turned the wheel to the right. The back wheel lifted off the ground, but she quickly knocked it against the side guardrail with her weight.  
  
To Jason's surprise, the motorcycle bounced off the rail and made a perfect right turn  
  
'Shit' Jason thought as he had to slow down when he made the right turn. He quickly sped up the straightaway. He knew without a doubt that he was going to lose her. For most of the mountain he still saw her bike as she made turns, but when he got to the top there was no one in sight. The only thing that was surrounding him was wilderness. It looked like a forest at the top of the mountain  
  
He reached for his gun. There was only one exit off the top of the mountain, and he was sure Catz did not use it. He knew with a shadow of a doubt that she was up her somewhere, but where?  
  
"Looking for me?" Catz asked as she came out from the bushes with her gun pointed at Jason  
  
Jason quickly spun around and pointed his gun at her head  
  
Jason and Catz were both now standing there with the guns raised to each other's head  
  
They were both glaring at each other, both unwilling to put down their guns  
  
"Why were you following me?" Catz asked again in a dead serious voice  
  
"I need answers." Jason stated in a cold voice  
  
"And what makes you think I'm going to tell?" Catz asked in the same cold tone  
  
Just then 10 men surrounded Catz and Jason with their guns pointed to their heads  
  
"You set me up." Jason stated in realization  
  
"You give me too much credit Morgan." Catz stated eyeing her surroundings  
  
Just then Catz fired her gun at Jason, but surprising everyone it did not hit Jason, it hit the guy behind Jason that was about to shoot him  
  
Jason rolled out the way and into some bushes for cover while Catz then ran behind a tree for cover  
  
She got out from behind the tree, and killed 4 more people. As she was about to kill the 5th one when one of the other guys shot her shoulder.  
  
The guy then was aiming for Catz head at point blank range, but collapsed over  
  
Catz looked over her shoulder and realized that Jason was the one who shot the guy.  
  
She quickly rolled over and got under cover  
  
Just then both Jason and Catz saw 15 more guys come through the entrance of the mountain  
  
"Damn." Jason stated as he crawled around to find Catz. He would have just zoomed out of her on his motorcycle, but one of the new guys just slashed his tires.  
  
"We're surrounded." Catz whispered to herself getting a head count of the people who had guns  
  
Just then Jason crawled next to her  
  
"What do you want?" Catz asked viciously not really wanting to deal with him and these other men  
  
"Where's your bike?" Jason asked thinking of a plan to get out of there  
  
"You are not touching my bike." Catz stated slowly so Jason would understand  
  
"You can't drive it." Jason stated pointing out her injured shoulder  
  
"What about your bike?" Catz questioned trying to find another method of getting out of the horrible situation  
  
"Can't." Jason stated, "They slashed the tires."  
  
"Stupid jerks. Fine!" Catz grumbled, "I'm driving."  
  
"You can't hold up both of our weight." Jason explained   
  
"Well who says anything about you coming?" Catz questioned getting angry, but Jason just gave her an icy stare  
  
"My bike is my bike." Catz simply stated, "If it was your bike then we wouldn't even be having this conversation."  
  
"Well riding a bike requires two hands, and one of your hands is occupied." Jason stated as he clearly pointed to how Catz was keeping pressure on the wound, "We either get out of here together or we both die….take your pick."  
  
"Fine." Catz stated throwing her keys at Jason   
  
"Where's the bike?" Jason asked not knowing where to go  
  
"Right here." Catz stated uncovering the bike  
  
"Ready." Jason asked as he started up the bike  
  
"Yeah." Catz grumbled as she held on to his jacket  
  
"Let's go." Jason started as they roared off  
  
All the men were surprised and had no chance to get to their cars to try and catch up with them  
  
It took 20 minutes to get to the docks where Jason parked the bike in an alley  
  
When they finally stopped Jason got off the bike and handed her the keys  
  
"Who were they?" Jason questioned wanting to know who was trying to kill him  
  
Catz already annoyed with Jason, ignored him. Catz just stared at him with a dumbfounded look  
  
Jason finally understands why Taggart and Mac couldn't stand it when Jason just sat there and stared at them with nothing to say. Jason was a little freaked out…..Catz Candor reminded him of himself  
  
"I don't have time for this." Catz finally stated not wanting to deal with any of this tonight. She just wanted to go to her hotel room and sleep  
  
"Well you should get that patched up." Jason stated clearly pointing to her gunshot wound  
  
"It's nothing." Catz stated not really wanting to get into any conversation with him, "Besides I can take care of it myself."  
  
Jason just stood there staring at Catz trying to figure her out  
  
"I'm leaving." Catz stated as she turned away   
  
"Who were those men trying to kill us?" Jason asked again. He figured that there was no harm in asking again  
  
"See you around Morgan." Catz stated not turning around instead she just kept walking in the opposite direction 


	6. 6

Title: Dealing with the ENFORCER  
  
Author: Cee  
  
Summary: It's all about Liason  
  
Author's Note: So sorry. Been out of town. Just for my lateness I'll give ya two chapters. Enjoy  
  
Catz was not in a good mood when she came into Alcazar's hotel room  
  
"Your late." Alcazar stated not looking up from his papers on his desk  
  
"I was busy." Catz stated taking a quick look at her shoulder to make sure the blood wasn't seeping through her shirt  
  
Alcazar looked up from his desk, and was surprised to see his enforcer looking very pale and very sick looking  
  
"You don't look so good." Alcazar stating what was on his mind. "What happened?"  
  
"I was shot." Catz stated simply, to her it wasn't a big deal. She really did not want to be here right now  
  
"By who?" Alcazar asked to see if she caught the culprit   
  
"Don't know yet." Catz stated, she was definitely going to find out who shot her. Whoever shot her is going to wish that they had killed her.   
  
"Your going to investigate it?" Alcazar asked already knowing the answer   
  
"Yeah." Catz stated still getting ideas about how she was going to torture them.  
  
"Your first suspect should be Corrinthos' enforcer Jason Morgan." Alcazar offered her some suspects  
  
"I will do that." Catz stated not telling him that Jason was there with her  
  
"Well are you okay?" Alcazar finally asking about his enforcers wounds  
  
"Yeah." Catz repeated not really wanting to be talking to Alcazar. She wanted to go back to the scene of the crime and investigate.  
  
"Are you sure your okay?" Alcazar asked again, but this time Catz just nodded her head  
  
"Good." Alcazar smiled and handed her a piece of paper and a brown envelope, "I need you to deliver this to Corrinthos."  
  
"Fine." Catz replied as she grabbed the things out of his hand and left the room. Catz was furious, she was definitely not in the mood for this  
  
-----------  
  
Sonny and Carly were having a romantic dinner when Jason came through the door  
  
"I need to talk to you." Jason stated looking at Sonny, and then realized what he was interrupting, "Actually it can wait until tomorrow morning."  
  
"It's okay Jas." Carly stated before Jason got to the door. She picked up their plates and headed towards the kitchen, "We were just done."  
  
"What happened?" Sonny asked as soon as Carly went into the kitchen  
  
Jason spent 10 minutes explaining to Sonny about what just happened with Catz, and how people started so shoot them.  
  
"Are you okay?" Sonny asked concerned about the well-being of his enforcer  
  
"I came out find, but Candor was shot" Jason explained  
  
"So Alcazar has some enemies out there." Sonny stated to himself and then looked at Jason, "Is the wound bad?"  
  
"No. It went cleanly through her shoulder." Jason stated recalling the situation  
  
"Guess we can't get rid of her that easy." Sonny stated a little disappointed. It would be so much easier if Catz Candor was out of the picture  
  
"She lives up to her reputation." Jason stated, "The cat with nine lives."  
  
Just then Johnny knocked on then door and came in  
  
"Catz Candor here to see you." Johnny stated closing the door so Catz couldn't hear anything  
  
Sonny looked at Jason, and Jason nodded his head, which meant that he was ready for anything  
  
"Send her in Johnny." Sonny ordered not really knowing what to expect  
  
Johnny opened the door and Catz came in  
  
"Miss. Candor." Sonny stated while pouring himself an ice cool vodka drink, "What are you doing here?"  
  
Catz reached for her back pocket, and Jason quickly grabbed his gun and pointed it straight at her face  
  
"You know what?" Catz stated freezing in her place when she saw the gun. She turned her head and glared at Sonny, "I'm really tired of your stupid men pointing their guns at my head when I haven't done anything yet."  
  
"What were you grabbing out of your back pocket?" Jason asked glaring at her coldly making sure she didn't have a chance to do anything.   
  
Catz dropped her hands when she realized what both of them thought she was doing  
  
"I'm a very good enforcer." Catz stated glaring at Sonny, "I'm not stupid."  
  
Sonny and Jason looked at her in shock  
  
"There are better ways to come and kill you Mr. Corrinthos." Catz stated simply  
  
"If I wanted to kill you then why would I knock on your door and the shoot you when your surrounded by guards?" Cats asked getting more annoyed  
  
"Personally if I wanted to get rid of you and your associates." Catz stated glaring at Jason, "I would just drop explosives on the rooftop of this hotel. It has no guards up there, and it is the least place you'll expect it. The explosives would be enough to kill everyone on this floor, but small enough to be contained by the fire department. Also it will kill all the targets easily."  
  
Sonny and Jason were both on looked at her with curiosity and amazement that she knew all this. They were going to have to keep a better eye on Catz Candor  
  
"But I'm not here to kill you." Catz stated simply, "I'm just here to deliver a package from Alcazar."   
  
Cat finally reached into her back pockets when Jason put his guns down  
  
"Here." Catz stated tossing the package to Sonny  
  
"Didn't know the famous Catz Candor was simply just a messanger." Sonny stated trying to get some reaction from Catz  
  
"I guess Alcazar doesn't care when his best enforcer gets shot." Jason stated. He didn't understand why Alcazar would send her deliver messages when he knows that she was shot, unless she didn't tell Alcazar  
  
"Now I'm going home." Catz stated as she ignored Sonny and Jason's comments and headed to the door  
  
Catz almost reached the door, when she turned around to look at both of them  
  
"I'm not in the mood to be followed." Catz threatened, "I will kill tonight if you do."  
  
With that threat said, Catz left the penthouse.   
  
Sonny read the paper out loud  
  
"Do we have a deal? If not….." Sonny stated reading the papers. Sonny opened the package and was surprised to see two smaller packages in it. One was addressed to him, and the other was addressed to Jason   
  
"Here." Sonny stated as he handed Jason his package and proceeded to open his own package.  
  
When Sonny opened his blood started to boil. There were several pictures of Michael at his preschool and he was smiling to the person who was taking his picture. Also there was pictures of Rick just standing in the background and watching. The next several pictures were close ups of Carly who was smiling and laughing at the person she was talking to with Johnny standing in the background  
  
Jason opened up his picture expecting some pictures of Courtney, but he was completely off. Since he couldn't make out pictures, it was pointless. Except he did recognize something in one of the pictures. That something was Elizabeth Webber.   
  
"Picture of Courtney?" Sonny asked wondering what Jason got  
  
"I don't think so." Jason state still looking at the pictures, "But I can't really understand pictures anyways."   
  
"I'll take a look for you." Sonny stated as Jason handed him the pictures. Sonny looked over all of the pictures, and then looked at all the pictures again  
  
"What?" Jason asked curiously at what Sonny was seeing  
  
Sonny put the pictures down in the order that they came in  
  
"This is a picture of Elizabeth Webber's birth certificate." Sonny stated explaining the pictures and the orders, "This one is of an airplane. This one is one of someone looking like Elizabeth Webber in the arms of a tall man. She is unconscious. Her body is bruised and battered and her clothes are torn. This last picture is of a cat."  
  
"I don't understand." Jason stated still not getting what the pictures are.  
  
"I think that Alcazar is telling you that Elizabeth is still alive and that she is really Catz." Sonny announced  
  
"But why would Alcazar show me these?" Jason wondered  
  
"Maybe it's a trick." Sonny stated trying to think like Alcazar, "Maybe he thinks that this will affect you somehow."  
  
"I don't understand." Jason stated not seeing where Sonny was going with this.  
  
"I think he is trying to play with your mind, like mine." Sonny stated, "He probably thinks that now that you have seen these pictures it will change your attitude about Catz. So if you and Catz ever get into a gun battle with each other. Then he is trying to make you think that it is Elizabeth. So if you think it's Elizabeth then you won't shoot her. So it will give Catz the advantage."  
  
"So there's no way this could really be Elizabeth?" Jason questioned  
  
"There is some possibility." Sonny stated, "But that's not how Alcazar works."  
  
"He is probably about to make his move and wants you defenseless." Sonny added  
  
"I'm going to go." Jason stated as he packed up his things  
  
"Okay." Sonny stated, "But be sure to tell the guards to watch everybody near Carly and Michael. And assign some guards to the roof."  
  
After Jason got out from the penthous he took out the picture of Elizabeth's death certificate  
  
"Are you still alive?" Jason questioned to himself before putting the picture back in his pocket, "It doesn't matter…I'm going to find out for myself." 


	7. 7

Title: Dealing with the ENFORCER  
  
Author: Cee  
  
Summary: All about Liason  
  
Author Note: I'm in a rush and didn't really go over it. Sorry about any spelling/grammer errors that there might be. Oh and THANKS A BUNCH to all of you reviews....your the ones that are keeping this story going  
  
Catz slowly took off her jacket in pain.   
  
"Damn." Cats muttered as she threw her jacket across the room with her good arm. She inspected her bandage and realized it was time to change it. The current bandage was soaking with blood. She took off her bandage and started to clean her wound with alcohol.   
  
Catz's face contorted in pain, but she didn't make any sound. She put on a new bandage and taped her shoulder up  
  
'Someone is going to pay.' Cats thought with deadly intentions. Actually she had to admit that this wasn't that bad. Nothing ever would compare to her time in the Beliz prison. She would never like to experience it ever again. Yet her mind went blank and kept replaying the moment she was finally rescued. Catz suddenly got lost in her thoughts  
  
----Catz thoughts  
  
A female was handcuffed to a chair and was covered in bruises and dry blood  
  
"What are you doing here?" A tall man with brown hair and dark brown eyes asked here.  
  
"How many times do I have to tell you this? I don't know who you are!" She screamed.  
  
The man quickly slapped her across the face in disgust. He was not happy. He wasn't getting the answers he wanted  
  
"Why are you here?" The man asked as he put pressure on one of her big cuts  
  
"Don't know!" She yelled in pain  
  
The man then viciously punched her in the stomach  
  
"Did he send you?" The man asked getting squeezing her face  
  
"Who's they?" She asked not understanding what he wants  
  
"So you like to play stupid?" The man asked in a Cuban accent, "I'll show you what I do with stupid people."  
  
The man took out his good and shot her on her left shoulder. She screamed in pain  
  
"Now!" The man shouted, "Who sent you?!"   
  
"I DON'T KNOW!" She screamed out in pain, "I swear I don't know anything."  
  
Just then a bomb exploded and the whole left wall was knocked down. Everyone in the room quickly exited to room except the girl who was tied to the chair. Just then a tall handsome man with brown hair, and light brown eyes came into the room  
  
"Catherine." The man stated happily and then looked back outside the room ,"We found her. She's in here!"  
  
Instead of saying anything she fainted in pain  
  
----End of thoughts  
  
Catz shook away her thoughts and went to bed. Tomorrow she was going to get up early and investigate where she was shot.  
  
Catz woke up to the ring of her cell phone  
  
"Candor?" Catz answered half asleep. She looked over to the clock and it read 5:30  
  
"Yeah. Okay. When? Sure.Okay." Catz stated before she hung up her phone. She turned off her phone and went back to bed  
  
------------  
  
Catz was at the top of the mountain looking around at the scene of the crime. She was there for an hour and she found nothing. She was about to leave when something caught her eye. It was a dog tag. It said Patrick Cane on it.   
  
"This could be a start." Catz stated staring at the tag. Just then her phone rang again  
  
"Candor." Catz answered, "Right now? I thought you said….Okay. Alright."  
  
Catz hung up her phone and then quickly got on to her bike.  
  
--------------  
  
"You called?" Catz asked as she came into Alcazar's hotel room  
  
"Did you deliver the package?" Alcazar asked knowing the answer already  
  
"I said I was." Catz stated still mad that he interrupted her investigation  
  
"Good." Alcazar said, "I need you to do some bird watching."  
  
'Who?" Catz asked knowing that he wanted her to spy on someone  
  
"Jason Morgan." Alcazar stated  
  
"Anything specific?" Catz asked wanting to know why  
  
"I need to know everything that he does during his day and I want you to report back to me nightly." Alcazar said telling her, her task, "Check everything he does that involves the name Elizabeth Immogene Webber."  
  
"How long?" Catz asked the duration  
  
"A week." Alcazar stated  
  
"Starting?" Catz asked  
  
"Right now." Alcazar stated staring at her  
  
"Fine." Catz stated and left the hotel room  
  
---------------  
  
Catz been watching Jason Morgan for 2 whole days and he did nothing that involved Elizabeth Webber. He was currently having lunch with his wife Courtney Matthews Corrinthos Morgan.   
  
Catz saw that they just eating so she immediately went back to her laptop  
  
She hacked into the FBI files and searched for Patrick Cane  
  
She came back with 5 Patrick Canes, but broke it down to only 2  
  
Patrick Sean Cane. Description: 6'0. Male. Blond hair, and blue eyes. Several scars on the back of his right shoulder. Age 24. Last Seen: New York City at Matthatan Bar and Grill. Last seen with: Christine Del Torre- his ex-wife. Alias: Craig Dumen, and Lance Ross. Under Investigation: Robbed 3 banks and, but did not get away with a lot of money. Killed 6 people in the process. Considered armed and dangerous.   
  
Patrick Floyd Cane. Description: 6'5. Male. Brown hair and green eyes. Has a blue and purple butterfly tattoo on the back of his calf. Age:30. Last Seen: Moscow, Russia at McDonalds in Old Bushevik Town. Last seen with: Unknown female. Alias: Krause Vendez. Pierre Gustavan, Ivan Petrosky. Under Investigation: Threat to National Security. Worked in the Marines, but was a double agent and gave military secrets of to the Russian CIA. Unknown about how much information he managed to sale away. He has tons of dealings in weapons sold in the black market. Killed many people who seem to get in his way. Considered armed and dangerous.   
  
'So which one are you?' Catz asked herself while printing out both of their pictures  
  
Just then Jason and Courtney were done with their lunch.  
  
"Damn." Catz stated as she closed her printer and put it into her bag. She folded both photos and stuffed them in the back of her pocket  
  
Jason dropped Courtney off to Kelly's and started his investigation on Elizabeth   
  
Catz was now following Jason   
  
Jason had a feeling that someone was watching him. So he stopped and looked around, but didn't see anything suspicious.   
  
Just then Catz ducked down and froze in her spot when she saw Jason stop  
  
She hid behind a car, and waited for Jason to keep moving  
  
'That was too close.' Catz thought to herself as she watched Jason check his surroundings   
  
Just then Catz decided it was time to play dress up. It would be easier to follow him without being spotted  
  
Catz grabbed things out of her backpack. She pulled out a blond wig, some purple sunglasses, a long sleeved shirt and a skirt. Catz quickly changed and looked totally different from before. Instead of looking like a brunette enforcer with ripped jeans and a black tank top, she looked like a blond school girl with a white long sleeved shirt and a short plaid skirt  
  
Catz then ran up the street to catch up with Jason   
  
Jason still had a bad feeling that someone was still following him. So he stopped once again and checked out his surroundings. He still didn't see anything suspicious. He only saw 2 men who had just came from the gym, a waitress that looked like she just got off work, and a blond school girl who looked like she just got out of school.   
  
'I must be losing it' Jason thought to himself before he went into the government building  
  
Catz crossed the street and quickly followed him into the building. Catz looked around and finally found Jason again. He was standing in line waiting to talk to a teller. Catz needed to know what he wanted from the teller. She opened her backpack and found what she was looking for. Her bug. Her bug was going to help her hear everything that Jason Morgan had to say. The only problem is, how is she going to get it on him without him knowing. Just then a middle-age men stood behind Jason  
  
'This is going to be fun challenge." Catz thought as she walked up to Jason's line  
  
"Scusy Scusy." Catz stated in a funny English accent as she walked up to the man behind Jason. She turned him around so she was standing right behind Jason "Scusy sir."  
  
"Yes?" The man questioned having no idea what was happening  
  
"By chance are you Albert Finch?" Catz questioned still using an English accent.  
  
"No I'm sorry madam but you have the wrong person." The man stated politely  
  
"No?" Catz questioned sadly  
  
"No." The man confirmed  
  
"So sorry I made a fool of myself." Catz stated as she backed away from the man and bumped into Jason, as she touched him she placed the bug on him.   
  
"Sorry good sir." Catz stated without even looking at him and walked away  
  
'Perfect' Catz stated as she pressed the button on her watch to hear Jason's conversation.   
  
'Now.' Catz thought 'Why is Jason Morgan talking to a government official." 


	8. 8

Title: Dealing with the ENFORCER  
  
Author: Cee  
  
Summary: Liason  
  
Author's Note: I know that there hasn't been a lot of Liason action, but don't worry it's going to come  
  
"Next customer." The teller called as Jason came up to her, "How may I help you sir."   
  
"I need to talk to Paul Weich." Jason stated   
  
"Do you have an appointment." The teller lady asked  
  
"Yes." Jason replied  
  
"Name?" The teller lady questioned as she reached for Paul's appointment sheet  
  
"Jason Morgan." Jason stated  
  
"Morgan?" The teller lady stated in horror. She has heard stories about this young man  
  
"Yeah." Jason replied  
  
"I'll go get him." The lady stated stepping away from her desk but still looking at Jason with horror.   
  
She came back a few minutes and told Jason to go through the door all the way at the end of the hall  
  
Jason nodded and headed towards the door  
  
Jason went through the door and was now in Paul Weich's office  
  
"Please sit down Mr. Morgan." Paul stated as Jason took a seat, "How may I help you?"  
  
"I need to know all about the crash of airplane 209002." Jason stated  
  
"That's FBI confidential." Paul stated, "You know I can't give you any information."  
  
Jason handed him a bundle full of cash  
  
"That's 5 grand." Jason stated coldly, "Now start talking."  
  
Paul got up from his chair and put the money in a brown envelope. He then went to another filing cabinet and got out several documents.  
  
"Flight number 209002 was on its way to the Puerto Rican Islands?" Paul asked Jason and Jason just nodded his head  
  
"What do you need to know?" Paul asked as he took out the file   
  
"Everything you got." Jason stated  
  
"Well why don't you tell me what you know." Paul stated, "So I can skip those parts and just tell you everything else. It makes my job easier."  
  
"Alright." Jason stated recalling what happened, "Flight 209002 took off from Port Charles and was headed for one of the Puerto Rican islands. Due to turbulence the plane lost control. Somehow the fuel injectors caught on fire and the plane caught on fire. The plane hit the ocean, and everyone on board was killed."  
  
"Everything about your story was wrong." Paul stated "Except the take off and destination."  
  
"What?" Jason asked. He couldn't believe it. Everything everyone knew about the crash was a lie. "What happened?"  
  
"We didn't want this to get out in the news so we made a cover up story." Paul stated seeing how Jason was confused  
  
"So the plane didn't lose control?" Jason questioned   
  
"The plane didn't lose control." Paul answered, "There was a bomb on the plane and it exploded 30 minutes before landing."   
  
"So there were survivors?" Jason asked a little hopeful  
  
"One survivor that we know of." Paul stated  
  
"That you know of?" Jason questioned  
  
"The whole plane full of people could have survived for all we know." Paul explained  
  
"What's the survivors name?" Jason questioned hopeful  
  
"Carmen Cortez." Paul stated looking at his sheet of paper to make sure he was right  
  
"Oh." Jason stated in disappointment and then remembered something that Paul had said, "What did you mean when you said that all the passengers could have be survivors?"  
  
"The plane exploded so close to the shore that anyone in it that had an oxygen tank could have survived." Paul stated, "The islands are so close together that they could have washed up on the shores of Puerto Rico, Cuba, or even the Belizan Islands if the current was strong enough."  
  
"So why didn't anyone search for them?" Jason questioned  
  
"The US government had no authority to go onto those islands." Paul informed him  
  
"So why the big cover-up?" Jason asked still not understanding where this was going  
  
"Carmen Cortez is daughter of Portland mob boss Jimmy Cortez." Paul stated knowing that Jason would know him  
  
"Of the Cortez-Erickson Company?" Jason asked. Jimmy Cortez was head of the mafia in Portland. He is exactly like Sonny. He has a family. He has a no drug policy through his territory. He also can be a very deadly enemy  
  
"The one and only." Paul continued, "Anyway Jimmy Cortez found out that the bomb was sent for Carmen. He didn't want his enemies to know that they succeeded, so that's why we decided to cover it up."  
  
"You wouldn't back Jimmy Cortez up unless there was an incentive." Jason stated knowing that there was something that Paul wasn't saying  
  
"Jimmy just gives us the heads up on whos new in town and who is going to cause trouble." Paul stated not wanting to get Jimmy in trouble with the organization  
  
"Alright." Jason stated as he got up to leave. This was a good start. Paul copied all the paper work and handed it to Jason  
  
'She still could be alive.' Jason thought to himself as he left the office  
  
'Interesting.' Catz stated as she turned off her ear-piece   
  
Jason got his phone out of his pocket and called Benny  
  
"Hey Benny. Yeah." Jason stated talking on his phone, "I need you to do me a favor. Yeah. Set me a meeting with Jimmy Cortez. Yeah I know who he is. Just do it and get back to me later."  
  
------  
  
Elizabeth Webber. Catz typed onto the FBI file search  
  
It took a few minutes and a few codes, but Catz got her file  
  
Elizabeth Webber: DEAD. Last known information 5'4. Female. Brown hair, green eyes. Age:25. Last seen: Plane headed to the Puerto Rican Islands, but it crashed. C-up: Paul Weich.   
  
Catz clicked on the photo of Elizabeth Webber on was shocked to see a mirror image of herself, but with curly hair.  
  
"Am I you?" Catz questioned to the computer screen while staring at the picture. Just then Catz phone rang and brought her out of her trance.   
  
"Candor." Catz stated while answering her phone. "Yeah. Where? Ok. How long? Yeah."  
  
Catz hung up her phone and then headed out  
  
-----------  
  
"Hey." Jason stated as he came in to see Sonny, "You called?"  
  
"Yeah." Sonny stated drinking his alcohol  
  
"Alcazar's men loaded drugs into our territory." Sonny stated calmly, "The guards found it and called me, and I told them to throw it all away."  
  
"So you want me to tighten security just in case Alcazar strikes back." Jason stated knowing what Sonny wanted him to do  
  
"He will strike back." Sonny stated, "I cost him 100 million dollars."  
  
"Do you want me to bargain with him?" Jason asked  
  
"No." Sonny stated. "I want him to try and come after me….so I have a reason to kill him."  
  
"Alright." Jason stated before he left  
  
"And Jason…" Sonny stated before he touched the door, "Keep an eye out for Candor. She's dangerous, and she will be the weapon that Alcazar uses against us."  
  
"Yeah." Jason stated before he left 


	9. 9

Title: Dealing with the ENFORCER  
  
Author: Cee  
  
Summary: Here's a little chapter about Catz past  
  
Author's Note: This is one of my longer chapters....hope you like it. Sorry if there is a lot of spelling errors because i wanted to get this out in a hurry. Please tell me what you think. HUGE THANKS TO THE FEEDBACK, YOU GUYS/GIRLS ARE THE BEST  
  
"WHAT!?" Alcazar yelled on the phone and hung it up, "Damn Corrithos!"  
  
Alcazar picked up his phone and called his enforcer  
  
"Candor." Catz stated picking up her phone while staring at a bar  
  
"I need to see you now!" Alcazar stated urgently  
  
"I'm on personal buisness." Catz stated while putting on her black leather gloves, "I'll see you first thing tomorrow morning."  
  
Catz hung up her phone not waiting for his reply. She headed straight into the bar and walked right up to the bartender  
  
"Close the bare down." Catz stated throwing him 6 grand.  
  
"Yes mam." The bartender stated looking at the money in awe  
  
She then headed up the stairs and walked up to the room 665  
  
She opened the door and searched room for her target" Patrick Sean Cane  
  
"Patrick Cane." Catz stated as she approached him  
  
"Yeah?" Patrick answered as he turned around towards the voice. He was twice as tall as her, "Who wants to know?"  
  
"Catz Candor." Catz replied as she seized up the man  
  
Patrick widen his eyes in surprise, but then quickly recovered, but it was not quick enough because Catz saw what he did  
  
"I don't know anyone by that name." Patrick stated turning around and ignoring her  
  
"First….I don't like to be ignored." Catz stated turning him around face her  
  
"Second….I don't like to be shot at." Catz stated taking out her gun and pointing it at her head  
  
"Everyone out!" Catz firmly stated and then quickly pointed her gun out at another person in the room, "And do not even think about taking your gun out Ms. Del Torre."  
  
Catz warned them as she waited for everyone to get out of the room  
  
"Sit down." Catz demanded to Patrick Cane and Ms. Del Torre. "Join your husband."  
  
Both quickly went to sit on the bed  
  
"Here." Catz stated throwing each of them handcuffs. "Each one of you handcuff yourself to the bedpost. Use the other one to handcuff your hands together."  
  
"Now!" Catz commanded when they didn't do anything  
  
"What do you want?" Ms. Del Torre asked as she handcuffed herself to Patrick. She was honest-to-God- scared for her life.  
  
"I want to know why your husbands and his goons came after me?" Catz questioned as she looked at Patrick  
  
The man stared at her blankly and said nothing  
  
"Fine." Catz stated as she took out her gun and shot him in the shoulder. The shot wasn't meant to kill him, but to cause him much pain.  
  
"Having a bullet fired into your shoulder feels good, doesn't it?" Catz questioned with a sadistic smile on her face  
  
"You're crazy!" Patrick shouted in pain as he tried to grab his shoulder, but couldn't because of the handcuffs.  
  
Del Torre just looked at her ex-husband in horror  
  
"So are you going to tell me what I want to know?" Catz asked, but Patrick said nothing  
  
"Fine." Catz stated ass she put pressure into his wound, which cause him unbelievable pain  
  
"Stop!" Ms. Del Torre yelled seeing her ex-husband in so much pain.  
  
"Shut up!" Catz stated pointing the gun at her shoulder, "Or you might end up with a bullet in your shoulder."  
  
Christina quickly closed her mouth and shut up  
  
"So who sent you?" Catz questioned as she brought back her attention to Patrick Cane, "Or do you still think I'm crazy?" Catz asked  
  
"It was a command from a mysterious general." Patrick answered still thriving in pain and not wanting to be disloyal  
  
"What else?" Catz asked knowing that he wasn't telling her everything  
  
"He'll kill me." Patrick yelled in pain  
  
"And you think I won't?" Catz questioned, "I actually know hundreds of different kinds of torture that doesn't kill people."  
  
Patrick looked into her eyes, and realized that she wasn't kidding  
  
"So who sent you after me?" Catz asked again  
  
"Lorenzo Raymond Alcazar." Patrick stated not wanting to be tortured  
  
"What?" Catz asked in disbelief. She looked into his eyes, and realized that he was telling the truth.  
  
"Lorenzo Raymond Alcazar paid us half a billion to kill his enforcer." Patrick stated as he spit blood out of his mouth  
  
"Why?" Catz asked not understanding why he would do that  
  
"He said that you were not blood." Patrick stated still in pain, "He told us that it wasn't fair that you got part of the industry when the old man died."  
  
Just as Patrick said that Catz had an array of flashes from her past  
  
Flash-----  
  
"Hello Catherine." A man with brown hair and eyes. He was nicely dressed in a gray suit  
  
"Who are you?" The girl questioned not really knowing anything that was going around her. "Who am I?"  
  
"My name is Raymond Francisco Alcazar." Raymond stated, "And you are Catherine Samantha Alcazar. My daughter."  
  
"Your daughter?" Catherine questioned not sure what to think  
  
"Yes." Raymond responded  
  
"What has been happening to me?" Catherine asked as she remembered that she was tortured in the jail cell  
  
"First I have to tell you something before you can understand." Raymond stated as Catherine nodded her head, "The doctors say you have amnesia."  
  
"Oh." Catherine stated  
  
"What is first thing you remembered when you woke up?" Raymond asked his daughter  
  
"Washing up on that island and being carried by that man who was torturing me." Catherine replied as she remembered  
  
"I'm so sorry about what happened to you, my darling daughter." Raymond replied with great concern in his eyes, "It was all my fault."  
  
"Why did they torture me?" Catherine asked still not understanding what was going on  
  
"Because they knew that your were my daughter." Raymond started to explain, "There has been a war between the Belizan Island leader Edward Vasquez and me."  
  
"I still don't understand."   
  
"Let me explain everything." Raymond stated as he was explaining, "When you were born you and one other girl were kidnapped. I searched everywhere for you, I even sent out rewards for your return. Eventually I gave up and assumed you died, but you never left my heart. 3 days ago, Vasquez sent me a picture of you bruised and tortured. One look at you, and I knew that I found my daughter."  
  
"I quickly realized that Vasquez also knew who you were." Raymond continued, "I realized that he was trying to get information about me by torturing you. He had no idea that you didn't know anything he was talking about. I had to get you out as soon as I could, and now here you are."  
  
"Thank you for saving me." Catherine replied, "How can I pay you back??"  
  
"All I ask from you is that you let me try to be the father I didn't get to chance to be." Raymond said hopeful.  
  
"I can let you do that daddy." Catherine stated wanting her dad in her life, "But I need to ask you to do something for me."   
  
"Anything you want." Raymond stated willing to do anything for his daughter  
  
"Will you teach me everything you possible can about shooting, killing, and torturing people?" Catherine asked   
  
"What?" Alcazar asked in surprised not really expecting that  
  
"I want Vasquez to feel what it's like to be tortured." Catherine stated as her eyes turned cold, "I want him to pay for what he did to me."  
  
"That's my girl." Raymond smiled as he agreed to Catherine's question  
  
Flash---  
  
"Lorenzo." Raymond stated to his eldest son. He was 25 years old, and 4 years older than Catherine, "How is the job going?"  
  
"I got-" Lorenzo started, but was interrupted with a group of people coming through the door  
  
"What's all the commotion?" Raymond asked looking at the group  
  
"Look who I captured all by myself." Catherine stated proudly as she marched up to her father. She was pulling a leash that was attached to Edward Vasquez's neck  
  
"Vasquez." Raymond stated happily as he took the gauge out of his mouth  
  
"Your stupid daughter will pay." Vasquez warned  
  
"Shut up." Catherine stated as she punched him on his right jaw  
  
The punch knocked him out  
  
"Take him to the basement." Catherine commanded to her men, "I want to show him how its not nice to mess with the Alcazar family."  
  
Catherine smiled as she followed the men  
  
"Catherine." Raymond stated stopping her daughter before she exited the room  
  
"Yes Daddy?" Cathering asked as she turned around to face her father  
  
"I'm very proud of you." Raymond stated as he smiled at his beautiful daughter  
  
"Thanks." Catherine stated before leaving the room  
  
"So what about that job?" Raymond asked as he turned back to his eldest son  
  
"I got a promotion." Lorenzo stated proudly  
  
"Good job." Raymond stated as he patted his son on the head and then went to the basement  
  
Lorenzo just shook his head in disappointment  
  
Flash---  
  
"Catz!" Luis shouted throughout the house searching for his big sister  
  
"Hey Luis." Catherine stated as she surprised her younger brother. He was 21, and he wanted to go to the beach to meet up with his girlfriend  
  
"Are we still going out to the beach?" Luis asked   
  
"Yes." Catherine stated smiling at him  
  
"I need to talk to you Catherine." Lorenzo stated in a stern voice  
  
"Ok?" Catherine stated as she looked for Lorenzo to continue  
  
"In private." Lorenzo stated as he looked at his younger brother  
  
"Oh." Luis stated while looking at Lorenzo, "Whatever."  
  
"Let's go in a hour Catz." Luis stated before he left the room  
  
"What is it?" Catherine asked when they were finally in the room by themselves  
  
"Here." Lorenzo stated handing his sister the file  
  
"What is it?" Catherine asked not really understanding what the papers were saying  
  
"You're not Catherine Samantha Alcazar." Lorenzo stated viciously, "Your not my sister."  
  
"What?" Catz stated  
  
"I got some information." Lorenzo informed her, "You're not Catherine, you were the other baby that was stolen."  
  
"How did you find out?" Catherine still couldn't believe it  
  
"Through DNA." Lorenzo told her. He was trying to find anyway he could to get Catherine's shadow…..now she's not even part of it  
  
"Well…" Catherine stated not sure what to say  
  
"Do you want me to tell dad?" Lorenzo asked trying to keep the smile off her face  
  
"I'll talk to him." Catherine stated and then looked at her brother. Catherine realized that he was happy to see her gone  
  
"You planned this." Catherine stated as she stared into her brothers eyes, "You wanted me gone so you could be the pride and joy in dad's eyes."  
  
"It doesn't matter." Lorenzo stated as he shrugged her comments off, "I have nothing to worry about now, you were never part of this family."  
  
Catherine stared hard at her brother and turned to leave  
  
Flash-------  
  
"Hello my beautiful daughter." Raymond stated as he saw his precious daughter come into the room  
  
"Hi Dadd-Hello." Catherine answered coming to sit down next to her father  
  
"What's wrong?" Raymond asked seeing sadness in her eyes  
  
"I just found out something." Catherine stated  
  
"What happened?" Raymond asked concerned. He now realized that something was terribly wrong with his daughter  
  
"Lorenzo found something out today." Catherine started talking real fast to just try to get it all out, "I'm not your daughter."  
  
"What?" Raymond asked in disbelief  
  
"It turns out I'm not your daughter." Catherine repeated, "It turns out that I'm just the other girl who was taken from the hospital."  
  
Catherine looked down in shame.   
  
Raymond looked at his daughter, and saw nothing but deep love for her. It did not matter if it was his biological daughter or not. He cared, respected, and loved his daughter like any father would.   
  
"It doesn't matter." Raymond stated as he lifted her chin up. Raymond was now staring at her face. Raymond was trying to see what she was thinking, but her face was blank  
  
"You know I can see past your emotionless face." Raymond stated as he made her look into her eyes.   
  
Catherine offered him a small smile, but then kept her face emotionless.   
  
"It doesn't matter if you're my daughter or not." Raymond stated staring at here, "No matter what. I will always consider you my daughter."  
  
"I have to go away for awhile." Catherine stated suddenly getting up  
  
"Where?" Raymond asked concerned about his daughter's well-being.  
  
"I need to get out of here for a while." Catz explained her feelings, "I have to try and figure out who I am."  
  
"You're my daughter." Raymond quickly replied  
  
"I'm not your daughter." Catherine yelled  
  
"A daughter is not just someone that has your DNA in them." Raymond stated as he tried to explain to her his feelings, "A daughter is someone you care about, respect, and love."  
  
"I'm going to find your real daughter." Catherine stated  
  
"Why?" Raymond asked not understanding why she would do that  
  
"Because you're a great dad." Catherine stated staring at him, "It would be a big disappointment if she didn't know her real dad."  
  
"I'm also going to try and find out who I really am." Catherine added  
  
"I just wanted to tell you one more thing before you go." Raymond stated before his daughter left, "No matter what. I will always consider you a daughter, and if you ever need anything….all you have do is call."  
  
Catherine gave her father a smile before she left  
  
Flash------------  
  
Catherine packed her stuff and was about to leave when she ran into Luis  
  
"Hey where are you going?" Luis asked as he saw all her stuff  
  
"I have to go." Catherine stated about to leave  
  
"So I guess…we're not going to the beach." Luis stated  
  
"I'm sorry." Catherine apologized, "I promise we'll go next time."  
  
"There will be no next time." Lorenzo stated coming down to confront them  
  
"What are you talking about?" Luis asked his brother  
  
"She's not our sister." Lorenzo stated staring evilly at Catherine, "She's a nobody."  
  
"Your wrong!" Luis exclaimed sticking up for his sister.   
  
"I have the proof that she's not our sister." Lorenzo stated as he held up a folder  
  
"It doesn't matter." Luis stated as he looked at his brother in disgust  
  
Luis went up to Catherine  
  
"He's right." Catherine stated looking at her younger brother  
  
"No he's not." Luis stated smiling at the person he admired the most in the world  
  
"He has proof" Catherine stated looking at her brother in pride. He was sticking up for her.  
  
"It doesn't matter." Luis stated, "You will always be my sister Catz. I don't need a document to tell me that."  
  
"Thanks Luis." Catherine stated as she hugged him.  
  
"Take care." Luis stated before she left  
  
Flash---------------  
  
Catz came up to the house and went inside  
  
"It sure has changed." Catz stated as she looked around  
  
Catz walked up to one of the rooms and slowly opened one of the doors  
  
"Hello?" Catz called as she went through the door  
  
"Who is it?" Raymond Alcazar stated as he looked up from his desk  
  
"It's me." Catz stated as she came into his sight  
  
"Catherine." Raymond stated happily as he saw his precious daughter  
  
"My new name is Catz Candor." Catz replied correcting him to his new name  
  
"Candor? Not Alcazar." Raymond asked a little hurt  
  
"I found some more new clues to my past." Catz informed him, "I found out my mom's maiden name."  
  
"I didn't want to disgrace you since I'm not your real daughter." Catz added still a little disappointed that she wasn't his daughter  
  
"You are my daughter." Raymond stated as he assured him  
  
"I found out some information about your real daughter." Catz stated as she handed him a manila folder  
  
"And you could never disgrace the Alcazar name." Raymond stated  
  
"Why did you call?" Catz asked trying to change the subject  
  
"I need your help." Raymond stated getting very serious  
  
"With what?" Catz asked not knowing what she can help him with  
  
"You have become a very good and well-known enforcer." Raymond stated  
  
"I'm okay." Catz stated not really caring about titles  
  
"Don't be modest." Raymond stated, "Some say your even better than Morgan, he's Corrinthos' enforcers, and the best in the business."  
  
"So why do you need an enforcer?" Catz questioned not understanding what was going on  
  
"I don't." Raymond stated "Lorenzo does."  
  
"No." Catz replied quickly. She hated him, and was not going to work with him. They hated each other  
  
"He's about to go on a drug adventure." Raymond stated trying to explain why he need an enforcer as good as Catz  
  
"So?" Catz asked not caring  
  
"He's going to try and move it through Corrinthos' territory." Raymond explained, "I'm scared that Morgan might kill him."  
  
"So…" Catz stated not really caring about Lorenzo, "You still have Luis."  
  
"Luis is dead." Raymond stated breaking the news to Catz  
  
"What?" Catz asked not really believing what she was hearing  
  
"He died in Port Charles." Raymond stated, "In Corrinthos' territory."  
  
"What does this have to do with Lorenzo?" Catz asked not caring for him  
  
"Lorenzo wants to move drugs through Corrinthos' territory." Raymond explained trying to get his daughter to help him out, "You're the best enforcer out there. I need your help to protect my son."  
  
"I don't trust him." Catz stated not wanting to work for Lorenzo  
  
"You don't have to trust him." Raymond stated, "You just have to keep him alive."  
  
"Please." Raymond begged Catz, "I already lost one son. Please….I can't lose another."  
  
"I'll do it for you." Catz replied staring at her father's eyes  
  
"Thank you." Raymond stated proudly. He was proud of his daughter and all her accomplishments  
  
Catz smiled and then exited the room  
  
End of Flashes  
  
Catz shook her head in memory.  
  
"Do not tell Lorenzo that you saw me or had anything to do with me." Catz threatened as she turned back her attention back to Patrick and Christine, "Or I will come and hunt you down."  
  
"Yes." Patrick stated in fear. He was shaking in pain.  
  
"Here." Catz stated as she tossed her the keys before leaving.  
  
Before Catz left on her bike she whipped out her cell phone  
  
"Hey." Catz stated after she dialed a number, "I'm good. I need to talk to you….it's urgent. I can visit this weekend. It's about you son. Don't worry I won't do anything yet. Okay. Bye."  
  
"You greedly selfish bastard." Catz stated as she hopped onto her motorcycle and drove back to Port Charles. 


	10. 10

Title: Dealing with the ENFORCER  
  
Author: Cee  
  
Summary: All about Liason  
  
Author Notes: I'm back and now i'm planning to have all the other chapters to start focusing on the relationship between Jason and Catz  
  
Feedback: I want feedback....it helps me to see what people want...and if they're still interested in this story  
  
"You wanted to see me?" Catz asked as she came into the office. She was really suspicious of Alcazar. She truly wanted to kill him right now, but she wasn't going to do anything until she talked to his father.  
  
"Corinthos has gone too far." Alcazar stated angrily, "He cost me millions of dollars."  
  
"I want revenge." Alcazar added evilly  
  
"What do you want me to do?" Catz asked coldly. She was still pissed at him. If it wasn't for the promise that she made to their father, he would have been dead already  
  
"He made me suffer." Alcazar stated, "So I'll make him suffer. I want you to kill Carly and Michael Corrinthos."  
  
"They're innocent!" Catz exclaimed. She was an enforcer, but she did not hurt anyone who had nothing to do with the business. She was not going to kill people just because Alcazar wanted revenge. It was the stupidest reason ever  
  
"It doesn't matter!" Alcazar yelled, "Corrinthos needs to know just how serious I am."  
  
"You think he is even going to consider working with you after he finds out that you killed his wife and son?" Catz asked trying to reason with him. She knew that Alcazar was not going to get what he wanted with this.  
  
"Are you going to do it or not?" Alcazar asked not wanting to hear her excuses, "Or I can always get someone else to."  
  
"You're being irrational!" Catz argued  
  
"You're not doing what your suppose to do." Alcazar fired back  
  
"I'm suppose to protect you." Catz stated, "Explain to me how Carly Corrinthos and her 8 year old son are a threat to you."  
  
"They are a threat to my business." Alcazar stated justifying himself.   
  
"Will you do it?" Alcazar questioned not hearing anything she had just said  
  
"Yeah." Catz stated not wanting Alcazar to harm innocent children. She lied, "I'll do it at 8 tomorrow morning."  
  
"Good." Alcazar stated, "It's what your good at"  
  
"Well that is why our father hired me." Catz stated as she left the door. She was already thinking of a plan to deceive Alcazar  
  
"You mean my father." Alcazar countered back  
  
"Right." Catz assured him as she left the room  
  
Right after Catz left Alcazar picked up his phone  
  
"Catz is going to kill them preciously at 8 sharp, I want it done sooner. Yes, I want her to be set up. I'll tell Corrinthos that she went rogue. Then I won't need to kill her. He'll do it for me or better yet, Morgan will. Good." Alcazar stated on the phone as he smiled sadistically  
  
------------  
  
Catz came 3 hours before the supposed kill to check out the place. 2 hours before 8, she spotted Alcazar's men  
  
"He thought I wasn't going to do it." Catz stated looking at the men through her bronoculars, "Or he was trying to set me up."   
  
"Well I'm just going to have to get rid of them so Alcazar won't suspect anything." Catz stated as she quickly came up with a plan  
  
An hour later, Catz watched as Carly and her body guard came to pick up Michael. She saw how the guard stayed outside and Carly went into the room. Just then, she saw how Alcazar's men quickly knocked the guard out and quickly went into the room  
  
Catz quickly made her move and followed them in.  
  
"Hello Mrs. Corrinthos." One of the guys said  
  
"What do you want?" Carly asked frightened for her life  
  
"Hi Michael." Another guy stated as he stared at the little boy  
  
"Do not talk to me son!" Carly commanded  
  
"Or what?" The man asked not in the least bit scared  
  
"Have you heard of my husband Sonny Corrinthos?" Carly threatened back  
  
"Well you can't do that if your dead." The man stated as he whipped out his gun  
  
Carly stared at the gun in shock and fear  
  
Just as the man was about to shoot Carly, three shots were fired and all of the men fell to the floor  
  
"What-" Carly asked as she looked around the room, and the only person she saw was Catz Candor.  
  
"What do you want?" Carly asked fearfully  
  
"I told you that I would see you around." Catz coldly stated  
  
"Johnny!" Carly yelled in panic as she saw Catz putting explosives all over the room  
  
"The guys that were about to kill you knocked him out." Catz informed her, "So he can't help you right now."  
  
"Mommy?" Michael questioned while looking at the dead guys with bullets in their head  
  
"Come here Michael." Carly stated as she carried her son  
  
"What do you want?" Carly repeated not understanding what was going on  
  
"Believe it or not, but I'm here to help you." Catz stated telling her the truth  
  
"Sure." Carly stated not believing a word she was saying, "You want me to believe you."  
  
"Sonny made Alcazar really mad." Catz informed her. She needed Carly to come with her quickly and quietly, "For revenge, Alcazar wants both of you dead." Carly became pale, and even more frightened than before  
  
"But I do not kill innocent people's lives, it's not right." Catz admitted, "And lucky for you, as of yesterday, I no longer take orders from Alcazar. In fact, I'm now trying to take him down"  
  
"So what do you want with us?" Carly questioned still not understanding Catz's motives  
  
"I want to bring Alcazar down." Catz stated as she tried to explain herself. "He needs to think that I'm still working for him"  
  
"What are you doing?" Carly asked as she saw Catz now pouring oil all over the room  
  
"I'm going to blow this place up." Catz stated as she dropped the can of oil on the floor  
  
"So lets get out of here." Carly stated as she headed to the door  
  
"Not so fast." Catz stated as she grabbed Carly by the arm  
  
"What?" Carly asked  
  
"I'm going to make Alcazar and everyone else believe that your dead." Catz stated staring into Carly's eyes so Carly knows that she is serious  
  
"No!" Carly exclaimed, "Sonny will be destroyed."  
  
"I'll take care of that." Catz calmly stated   
  
"I--" Carly was about to say something, but Catz cut her off  
  
"Do you want to live or not?" Catz questioned as she pressed the dynamite button, "You have three minutes to decide."  
  
"Fine." Carly stated seeing no other choice  
  
"Mommy?" Michael questioned. He did not understand what was going on  
  
Carly was about to say something, but Catz said it first  
  
"It's okay Michael." Catz stated staring into the little boys eyes, "Your mommy and you are going to be fine."  
  
Michael smiled at her in trust  
  
Catz opened the back door while Michael and Carly ran into the van  
  
"Be quiet for a minute." Catz stated as she dialed someone's number  
  
"It's done." Catz stated and then hung up  
  
"Who was that?" Carly asked curiously  
  
"Alcazar." Catz stated as she stepped on the gas  
  
"Where are we going?" Carly questioned as Catz sped down the alley way  
  
"You two are going to a safe house." Catz stated as she made a quick turn into traffic. Just then the building exploded into flames, "I'm going to have a talk with your husband."  
  
--------------  
  
Jason and Sonny were having a business meeting when Francis ran into the penthouse  
  
"Mr. Corrinthos." Francis stated in a panic as he came into the penthouse  
  
"What's wrong?" Sonny asked alarmed  
  
" Johnny just called." Francis explained, "He says that he was knocked unconscious, and when he woke up the building where Mrs. Corrinthos, and Michael were is now in flames."  
  
"What!" Sonny exploded, "Damn Alcazar!!"  
  
"Jason call Johnny and see if he can find Carly and Michael." Sonny ordered, "We're going to pay a visit to Alcazar and Candor."  
  
"Let's go." Jason stated coming up behind Sonny   
  
Just then Catz came through the door  
  
"You murdered my family." Sonny stated in anger as he pulled out his gun, "You are now going to die."  
  
Catz ignored Sonny and stared at Jason as she spoke  
  
"I killed Carly and Michael Corrinthos." Catz lied straight to Jason's face, "They are dead."   
  
Sonny cocked his gun ready to shoot her when Jason stopped him  
  
"She's lying." Jason stated still staring at Catz  
  
"Are they alive?" Sonny asked staring at Catz  
  
"No." Catz stated staring at Jason  
  
"She's lying again." Jason stated staring at her  
  
"Why are you here?" Sonny stated staring viciously at her  
  
"Carly and Michael are safe." Catz admitted staring at Jason, "I have important information I need to discuss with you  
  
"She's telling the truth." Jason stated as he glanced at Sonny  
  
"Leave us alone." Sonny stated looking at Francis  
  
"Sure boss." Francis stated, "But what do you want me to do about Johnny?"  
  
"Get him to our doctor at one of the safe house." Sonny stated right before Francis left  
  
"So what are you doing with my family?" Sonny questioned not understanding what was going on  
  
"Before I tell you anything you need to listen to me." Catz stated boldly while Jason and Sonny just looked at her in awe  
  
Sneek peek: Catz has an interesting proposition.....will Sonny or Jason take it 


	11. 11

Title: Dealing with the ENFORCER  
  
Author: Cee  
  
Summary: It's all about Liason  
  
Author Note: Sorry it's been so long. Now that it's Winter Break, I actually have time to write. So ENJOY!  
  
"I'm listening." Sonny stated waiting for Catz to propose something. Sonny was getting impatient. All he wanted is his wife and son back with him.   
  
"Alcazar is trying to set me up." Catz stated deciding to throw all the cards out on the table. She was going to find out just how reasonable Sonny Corinthos is "He is about to call you. He is going to tell you that he had nothing to do with the fire. He is going to suggest that I disobeyed an order or something like that. He's going to try to set up a deal with you two. He is going to tell you that he will surrender me over if you allow him to move drugs through your territory."   
  
"2 questions." Sonny stated, "First, how do you know all this. Second, why am I going to believe anything you tell me?"  
  
"Like I said, I'm a good enforcer." Catz stated as she answered Sonny's question to the best of her ability, "I know how my enemies think. Since Alcazar tried to kill me he is now one of my enemies. Second, I have nothing to gain if I'm lying"  
  
"Wait, why does he want you dead?" Sonny asked catching Catz slip up.  
  
Catz realized that she said too much   
  
Just before Catz was about to answer, the phone rang  
  
"Before you pick it up." Catz stated placing her hand on top of Sonny's, so he couldn't answer the phone, "It's Alcazar, he's going to tell you everything I just told you. I don't want you to ruin my plan….so sound angry. If you pull this off then I will tell you why he wants me dead."  
  
Catz moved her hand away, and Sonny answered the phone.   
  
"Corrinthos." Sonny yelled in his most furious voice.  
  
"Ah. Mr. Corrinthos." Alcazar stated sounding a little amused  
  
"You're gonna die." Sonny stated. He decided to go along with what Catz was saying, "Your gonna wish you never came to Port Charles."  
  
"I just wanted to call you to inform you that I had nothing to do with your wife and son's death." Alcazar stated sounding almost apologetic. Almost  
  
"You want me to believe that?" Sonny asked in disbelief. Even if Catz didn't tell him the supposed truth, Sonny could tell Alcazar was lying, "I'm not stupid."  
  
"I am a man of my word." Alcazar smiled, Sonny Corrinthos was about to be used. " I had nothing to do with it. However, I'll make a truce with you. I will tell you who did it."   
  
"Who killed them?" Sonny questioned knowing what he was going to say. Catz was right, Alcazar was saying exactly what Catz just told him  
  
"Catz Candor." Alcazar answered   
  
"Well she's your enforcer." Sonny stated, "How do I know you didn't do it?"  
  
"Well I just want a business deal with you Corrinthos." Alcazar honestly stated  
  
"Well why would your enforcer go against your orders and do it?" Sonny questioned fiercely  
  
"We both saw how she acted with Mrs. Corrinthos at the club." Alcazar stated, "We both saw how much she hated her."  
  
What kind of truce?" Sonny asked determined to find out what was truly happening  
  
"I'll give up my enforcer and you will have to let me move drugs through your territory." Alcazar bargained   
  
As soon as Alcazar said it, Sonny knew that Catz was telling the truth  
  
"I'm going to have my enforcer investigate it." Sonny stated as he looked at Jason, "If what you say is true, then we have a deal. But if your lying and I find out that you did it, then you're going to die."  
  
"I do send my regards for the loss of your wife and child." Alcazar stated before he hung up  
  
"How do I know that you didn't really kill Carly and Michael?" Sonny asked as he hung up the phone. He didn't believe anything Alcazar said, but he was right when he said that it looked like Catz really hated Carly  
  
"I'm not a murderer." Catz told the truth, "I don't kill innocent people that have nothing to do with the business."  
  
"I want the whole truth before we agree to anything." Sonny stated believing her, but knowing that there was more to the story.  
  
"Fine." Catz agreed knowing that Sonny would have to cooperate if she wanted her plan to work, "What do you want to know?"  
  
"If you're not the killer, then why won't you just let them go?" Sonny questioned trying to figure out what Catz's plan was  
  
"I need to make sure that you leave Alcazar to me." Catz stated telling Sonny her plan, "We both want Alcazar taken care of, but you and me have different agendas on what we want to happen to him. Just because I saved your family doesn't mean that we're friends. I will handle Alcazar the way I want. If you don't, then…."  
  
"I thought you don't hurt innocent people?" Sonny questioned cutting off her threat  
  
"I don't need to hurt them to hurt you." Catz stated letting the threat hang  
  
"How can I trust you since you just threatened me?" Sonny questioned not really believing her  
  
"How do we know if Carly and Michael are even alive?" Jason added, "How do we know that this is not some big set up?"  
  
"You don't know." Catz honestly replied. They were right. They didn't have anything to trust her on  
  
"Look, I need to handle Alcazar in a certain way. I know you want him dead, but I can't let that happen. I need to ask my boss how he wants to handle it. Whatever he says... goes. The only reason I'm holding them is to keep you from interfering in this situation. I need you to stay neutral in this, and let me handle things." Catz stated telling him what she needed from him, "I can promise you that when this is done that you won't have to worry about Alcazar."  
  
"It makes sense now." Jason stated realizing what was going on  
  
Sonny just looked at him in curiosity. He didn't know what Jason was talking about  
  
"She was hired by Raymond Alcazar." Jason stated figuring out the situation she was in. "Raymond hired you to protect his son. He wasn't aware that his son would turn against you. So that's why you're going to talk to him to see what has to be done?  
  
"Yeah." Catz stated and then looked at Sonny, "Do you somewhat understand my situation now?"  
  
"Yeah." Sonny stated and finally decided to have a little faith in Catz Candor. "All right, I'll go along with this plan of yours. I need you to promise me that you will do your best in protecting my family."  
  
"I am a person of honor and I will do my very best in keeping them safe." Catz promised   
  
Sonny, "To show you I am telling the truth, I am willing to compromise……if you are?"  
  
"What is the compromise?" Sonny asked curiously. He had no idea what Catz was willing to let him do  
  
Catz looked at Jason and then back at Sonny  
  
"He can tag along." Catz replied, "Then you know that your family is being protected by the best"  
  
"No" Sonny quickly disagreed, "I want to be the one to go. Jason can stay here and take care of things."  
  
"No!" Catz firmly stated, "You have to stay here and play the grieving husband. If you disappear it will look very suspicious, but if Morgan disappears than it'll look like that you sent him to find answers."  
  
"She's right." Jason agreed with what Catz was saying. He then looked at Sonny in question, "Am I going?"  
  
"Yeah." Sonny stated knowing that Catz was right. "Do you want to go?"  
  
"Do you have to ask?" Jason answered back, which translated to yes he will go   
  
"Are you ready to go?" Catz asked Jason when she realized that he was willing to go   
  
"Let me just get some things." Jason stated. He needed to be prepared for anything.   
  
"I'll meet you in the garage in 10 minutes." Catz replied as she headed to the door  
  
"Catz." Sonny stopped her. Catz turned around to see what Sonny wanted. "I don't agree with you or what your doing, but I respect you and your work ethics."  
  
Catz smiled and nodded to him  
  
"Same here." Catz stated right before she exited the penthouse.   
  
---------  
  
"So where's your bike?" Jason asked as he came off the elevator. He figured that they would be riding their motorcycle. He was very surprised when he saw Candor standing in front of a red hummer.   
  
Catz looked at the car and smiled  
  
"I needed to pick up Carly and Michael." Catz stated as she opened the trunk. "Carly doesn't seem like a bike person."  
  
"Yeah." Jason smiled as threw his things in the trunk and hopped in  
  
"So where are we headed?" Jason asked as Catz started to drive out of the parking lot  
  
"Why?" Catz questioned, "So I tell you and then you call your boss and then ruin my plan?"   
  
Jason just looked at her dumbfounded. She had figured out what he was doing.  
  
"I was just trying for conversation." Jason quickly replied trying to cover up his mistake  
  
"Yeah. Sure." Catz replied with a smirk, "When did Jason Morgan become a conversationalist?"  
  
Jason opened his mouth to say something and immediately shut his mouth  
  
"You have to remember that I'm not some dumb gooney." Catz smirked as she looked at Jason. "I don't just work for money, and make careless mistakes. I'm very good at what I do and I do it to the best of my abilities. I work for loyalties. I'm not someone who could be bought."  
  
"I didn't think you were." Jason simply replied as they arrived at a little house  
  
"We're here." Catz replied as she stopped the car and headed to the house  
  
Jason got out of the car, and suddenly had a weird feeling that someone was watching them  
  
"Candor." Jason stated looking at his surroundings  
  
Catz stopped and looked to see what Jason wanted. She noticed that he was looking around. Suddenly, she also got a feeling that they were being watched  
  
"Morgan." Catz stated having a real bad feeling that something was about to happen, "Let's just hurry up, ok?"  
  
Jason nodded and quickly followed Catz into the house 


	12. 12

Title: Dealing with the ENFORCER  
  
Author: Cee  
  
Summary: It's all about Liason  
  
Author Note: Sorry it's been so long. Now that it's Winter Break, I actually have time to write. So ENJOY!  
  
Carly heard someone at the door, and started to freak out.   
  
She was quickly calmed down when she Catz, and she relaxed when she saw Jason  
  
"Jase." Carly stated as she ran to hug him  
  
Catz then had another weird feeling  
  
"Morgan." Catz stated "I think we need to leave. NOW!"  
  
"I think so too." Jason added  
  
"Why don't you get Carly out to the bullet proof car while I get Michael." Catz ordered as Jason nodded. Catz was about to head to the room when a spray of bullets blasted through the door  
  
Jason pushed Carly down while Catz ran into the room to get Michael.   
  
"Michael?" Catz asked as she looked around for Michael  
  
"Catz?" Michael questioned as he stuck his head out from under the bed  
  
"Am I going home?" Michael asked as he saw Catz packing things into a backpack.  
  
"No but we have to go." Catz replied. She grabbed a small bulletproof vest and had Michael put it on.   
  
"I need you to keep this backpack with you at all times, ok?" Catz asked and Michael nodded his head.  
  
"I'm scared." Michael stated as he heard shots being fired  
  
"If you can be brave." Catz stated, "Then I'll let you see you Uncle Jason. Ok?"  
  
"Ok." Michael simply replied. He would do anything if that meant seeing his uncle Jason  
  
"Okay." Catz stated as she made sure that Michael would be safe. "When we get outside I want you to close your eyes. Do not open them until I tell you to. Ok?"  
  
"Okay." Michael replied as Catz put earplugs in his ears  
  
Catz put a hand over Michael's eyes signaling him to close his eyes  
  
Catz carried Michael out into the front room  
  
"Morgan." Catz stated telling him that they were ready to head out  
  
"Is he okay?" Jason quickly asked about Michael who was closing his eyes  
  
"He will be once we're in the car." Catz replied as she crawled towards Jason  
  
"The bullets are coming from everywhere." Jason stated. He knew it was not safe to go running to the car especially if they didn't know where the shooters were  
  
Catz placed Michael next to Carly  
  
"Well one of us could go and drive to the front, so they won't get hurt." Catz replied laying out all the options  
  
"I'll go." Jason stated knowing that, that was their only option  
  
"I'll give you cover." Catz stated whipping our her gun. "On the count of three. 1. 2. 3"  
  
Catz peaked her head out of the door and started firing everywhere and anywhere. If was enough cover to let Jason get to the car safely  
  
Just then a man came bursting through the door  
  
"Carly duck." Catz shouted as she pointed her gun at Carly  
  
Carly immediately did what she was told and ducked down  
  
As soon as Carly ducked, Catz shot the man that was about to shoot Carly  
  
Jason started the car and parked right in front of the door to allow Catz, Carly and Michael to get in safely. Jason honked the horn, and yelled for them to hurry out of the house  
  
"Let's go." Catz shouted to Carly as she grabbed Michael  
  
They all ran out the house and into the car  
  
"Go!" Carly shouted once Catz and Michael were in the back  
  
Jason speed away, but another car was quickly behind them  
  
"They're behind us." Carly stated as she looked into the rear view mirror  
  
"If you can hold this thing steady for three seconds then I can shoot the tire." Catz stated as she unrolled her window.   
  
"GO!" Jason said as he tried to keep the car steady  
  
Catz quickly stuck her top part of her body out the window and shot the tire. The tire of the car quickly gave way, and the car came to a crashing stop  
  
"That was close." Carly stated in relief  
  
"That too close." Catz stated as she put her gun away and stared at Michael  
  
"Call Sonny." Catz demanded to Jason  
  
"What?" Jason asked not knowing what she wanted to do  
  
"Tell him I'm returning his family." Catz replied  
  
"What?" Jason asked still not understanding what was happening, "I thought you said you need Alcazar to believe that you were still working for him."  
  
"I do, but that's when I thought that they would be safe." Catz replied. She wanted her plan to work, but that didn't matter if it meant that innocent people would get hurt because of her.   
  
"Also it doesn't matter if Alcazar believes Sonny or not." Catz added, "He's still coming after me. I don't want to be responsible if I get them hurt."  
  
"Just call Sonny." Catz said in defeat, "Have him meet us someplace safe and where his guards can secure the area."  
  
"Ok." Jason stated understanding where Catz was coming from  
  
"Hey. It's me." Jason stated into the phone after Sonny picked up. "Yeah, the plan's off. No, they're ok. No. Yeah, we just reached some difficulties. Yeah. Yeah, she's returning your family. I'll explain the details later. Yeah. Just meet us at the Port Charles Dam. Ok. Bye."   
  
Catz took off Michael's earplugs  
  
"You can open your eyes now." Catz gently told Michael  
  
"Am I going home now?" Michael innocently asked  
  
"Yeah." Catz replied with a smile  
  
"What?" Carly asked. She was grateful she was going home, but she wanted to know what is going to happen now, "What about your plan?"  
  
"I still have a plan." Catz stated, "But it doesn't include you two"  
  
"Thank you." Carly added, "For saving our lives."  
  
Catz just nodded in response  
  
Michael fell asleep as they were approaching the meeting spot  
  
"Is that Sonny's limo up ahead?" Catz questioned  
  
"Yeah." Jason stated as he came to a stop  
  
Carly quickly jumped out of the car into Sonny's open arms  
  
"Are you okay?" Sonny asked concerned  
  
"We're fine." Carly stated after she kissed her husband, "She took real good care of us."  
  
"Michael wake up." Catz stated as she was shaking the little boy, "It's time to see your dad."  
  
Just as Michael was waking up, Catz noticed that a car was approaching   
  
"Morgan." Catz stated as she got Jason's attention, "Is that one of yours?"  
  
Jason looked in the same direction as Catz, and saw a car rapidly approaching  
  
"No." Jason stated as the car kept getting closer  
  
Just then an explosion erupted from the other side of the dam  
  
"Down!" Sonny yelled as he threw himself over Carly.   
  
"What the hell is happening?" Jason yelled throw his headphones, "What do you guy see."  
  
"We can't see anything." A man yelled through Jason's headphones, "The explosion knocked out our vision."  
  
"Let's go." Jason ordered to Michael and Catz  
  
"Let's go Michael." Catz stated as she opened Michael's door   
  
Just then the car heading towards them crashed into them  
  
The car went tumbling over to the side of the damn. The car was now hanging by the little piece of concrete. The car was tee-ter-tottering on the side of the damn  
  
"Ahhh." Michael screamed as he fell out of the car and was heading down to the water below  
  
"Michael!" Catz yelled as Michael slipped through the door  
  
Catz quickly grabbed the seatbelt and then grabbed jumped to grab Michael  
  
Catz caught Michael, and both of them were hanging by a seatbelt  
  
"Please don't drop me." Michael stated panicking as he looked down at the water below. They were at least 100 feet up  
  
"Don't worry." Catz stated trying to keep Michael calm  
  
"Sonny." Jason yelled into his headset, "Get people over here NOW! Catz and Michael are in big trouble."  
  
Jason opened his door, but soon regretted it as the car started tilting more over the edge  
  
"Can you grab my hand?" Jason yelled to Catz   
  
"Michael can you hold real tight onto my neck?" Catz questioned, "I'm going to try to reach your uncle ok?"  
  
Michael nodded and quickly grabbed onto Catz's neck  
  
"Are you going to be able to hold on?" Catz questioned. She wanted to make sure that he had a good grip before she let go of him. She was going to try to reach up to Jason.   
  
"Yes." Michael complied as he used all his strength to hold on to her  
  
Catz tried to reach up to Jason, but it was no good, they were too far apart.   
  
"I can't reach you." Catz yelled to Jason  
  
"How much longer can you hold on?" Jason questioned hoping that she can hold on a little bit longer  
  
"Not much longer." Catz stated as her hand was getting tired   
  
Just then Sonny's voice came from the other side of the car  
  
"Jason!" Sonny yelled trying to figure out if they're okay  
  
"Where's Michael?" Sonny asked concerned, as he couldn't see Michael from his viewpoint  
  
"Catz is hanging on to him." Jason shouted back not sure if Sonny could hear him or not  
  
Just then Michael started to lose his grip  
  
"I can't hold on much longer." Michael told Catz   
  
Just then Michael started to slip away, Catz barely had time to catch him  
  
Now Catz was stretched out and trying to hold two things. She was trying to make sure Michael didn't fall off the edge of the damn, and she was trying to make sure she didn't fall off the edge of the dam.   
  
Just then Catz lost her grip of the seatbelt. Catz and Michael were now headed down the 100 feet drop and into the roaring rapids.  
  
"No!" Jason yelled as he tried to reach for Catz, but it was too late.  
  
Just as Jason reached for Catz the whole truck tipped over. Jason and the car were now following Catz and Michael  
  
"Jason!" Sonny yelled not believing what he was seeing  
  
"Michael!" Carly yelled hysterically as she watched her son plummet into the water. 


	13. 13

Title: Dealing with the Enforcer

Author: Cee

Summary: Could Catz be Elizabeth?

Author Note: Sorry I've been really busy and I've finally gotten some time to write

"Ahhhhh!" Michael screamed hysterically as they descended down the side of the dam. He was falling down and was totally freaked out. He knew that he was going to die.

"Michael." Catz yelled trying to get the boy to calm down. The situation was going to be worse if she couldn't get him to calm down.

"Michael!" Catz screamed forcing him to look at her. "Calm down. Everything is going to be okay."

Even though he was totally freaked out and saw no possible way out, he still believed her.

"The only thing I need you to do is hold on tightly to the backpack I gave you." Catz explained to him. "It's a floatation device. It will stop you from drowning."

"Once we hit the water I need you to swim as fast as you could." Catz explained as she saw the car above them

"Okay." Michael fearfully nodded.

Right before they hit the water, Catz pulled Michael above her. This allowed Catz to get the full impact of the drop, which broke one of her ankles, while Michael felt almost nothing.

As soon as they hit the water, Michael and Catz started to paddle away as fast as they could, but it was difficult for Catz because of her ankle and her shoulder.

Jason knew that the best plan was to hit the water before the car did. He propelled himself out from the car and dived into the water. Luckily for him the car hit the dam. It stopped the car from hitting Jason on the head, and created a big hole in the dam.

Water started to rush out from the dam and created a large current down hill

Just then Jason popped up a little behind Catz and Michael

"Take Michael to shore." Catz told Jason. She would have done it herself, but she was having a hard time swimming.

Jason grabbed Michael and started to swim for shore

As soon as Jason got Michael safety to shore, he jumped back in to get Catz

He swam to Catz, but it was too late, the current became too strong and pulled them down the river.

Catz tried her best to keep her head above water, but the current was just too strong, and she lost consciousness.

The next thing Catz woke up to was Jason Morgan's nice sensual lips on her lips, and the urge to spit up all the water that made it into her mouth.

As soon as Jason saw her wake up, he rolled her to her side so she could spit up all the water she swallowed

"Thanks for saving me." Catz stated right after she was done coughing

"No problem." Jason stated as he stared at her. He would never believe that Catz Candor would thank him for anything. Yet, the less he thought of her as an enforcer, the more she became Elizabeth. Elizabeth, who has the definition of more than friends and who died before anything else could happen. Everytime he looked at her, he saw Elizabeth.

"Hey I have an idea." Catz said bringing Jason out of his thoughts.

"What?" Jason asked curiously. As Catz struggled to get up

"I need everyone to think that I'm dead." Catz stated forming the plan in her head

"So you would have the advantage." Jason stated. He understood what she was saying. If they thought she was dead then they wouldn't look for her anymore. If no one was looking for her, then no one would come after her.

"I would need your help?" Catz asked as she turned to Jason

"Sure." Jason stated not sure what Catz had in mind.

"I would do this on my own, but...." Catz stated looking at her ankle and then her shoulder, "I'm not in the best of shapes right now."

"I understand." Jason stated willing to offer her some help, "What's the plan?"

"Michael!" Carly screamed as she ran to her son who was safe

"Mommy!" Michael ran to his mother's open arms

"Oh thank god you're safe." Carly stated as she scanned him to make sure he was safe

"Hey buddy." Sonny stated happily as he came to see Michael was safe

"Daddy!" Michael screamed as he hugged his father

"You're okay right?" Sonny asked concerned, and Michael nodded his head. He wanted to make sure that his son was safe.

"What happened?" Sonny asked

"While we were falling, Catz told me to hold on to the backpack because it was a life savor. She made sure that I wouldn't hit the water hard, and Jason made sure I made it to shore safety because Catz hurt her ankle on the fall." Michael explained what had happened to him

"Where is your uncle Jason?" Sonny asked a little worriedly since he hasn't seen his friend yet

"He went to rescue Catz, but the water was too strong and they both went down the river." Michael explained, "They're going to be okay, right daddy?"

"I hope so buddy." Sonny stated looking down the riverbed


	14. 14

Title: Dealing with the Enforcer

Author: Cee

Summary: Could Catz be Elizabeth?

Author Note: I'm finally giving you guys what you want.....some Catz and Jason scenes.......ENJOY

A few days later.........

"Raymond loves you like a daughter right?" Jason asked as they were sneaking around the jungle. They had just landed on Raymond's island, and were making there way up to his house. He tried to convince Catz that they might need reinforcement, but she was very suspicious on who could be trusted and wouldn't listen to him. Also he thought she would waltz her way straight into Raymond Alcazar's house, but he didn't understand why she was sneaking around the island

"Yeah." Catz answered leading the way, "But Lorenzo might have men watching the house, and I don't want to alert them."

"So why didn't we bring reinforcement?" Jason asked

"It would take too much time, and it's easier to guide one person through this jungle rather than twenty" Catz stated explaining why she didn't want anyone else's help

"Hold on." Jason stated as he thought he heard something

"You heard something?" Catz asked and Jason nodded. Catz pointed to herself and then pointed in one direction while Jason went in the other direction

Just then Catz bumped into someone's bulky body, and she knew it wasn't Jason

Catz quickly elbowed the man's stomach, and pulled out her gun

"Drop it buddy." Catz ordered as she had a gun pointed to a man's head. Catz knew that this was one of Lorenzo's men

"Or what?" The man asked snidely knowing that he had back up just around the corner

"Don't expect your friend to be helping you out any time soon." Catz stated as she looked at Jason who just took out the other guard. As soon as the guard looked away, Catz knocked him out by hitting him with the end of her gun

"Lead the way." Jason stated as pulled out his gun to be more prepared

"That was Lorenzo's men." Catz explained as they made their way into a secret passage

"I hope.....owwww." Catz cried in pain as her ankle gave way. She would have fallen to the floor, but Jason caught her. Catz looked up and was entrapped by Jason Morgan's beautiful icy blue eyes

Jason didn't want Catz to hurt herself even more so he caught her before she fell. As soon as she looked at him, he was captured by her piercing green eyes. It reminded him of Elizabeth and how much he missed her. He quickly looked away, he was married and he shouldn't be having these feelings for Catz, she wasn't Elizabeth. He had to realize that Elizabeth is the past, no matter how much he wanted to believe that Catz Candor was Elizabeth Webber.

"You were in love with her." Catz realized as she saw the look Jason got when he was staring at her. She saw how Jason Morgan was looking at her and she definitely saw how she was the splitting image of Elizabeth Webber

"What?" Jason asked not really sure what she was talking about.

"I saw that look in your eyes." Catz stated staring at Jason trying to make him look at her again, so she could be sure

"I really have no clue what you are talking about." Jason stated as he looked up and gave her the enforcer glare that meant mind your own business. He didn't know what Catz was talking about, but he would make sure that she would ever try to read him

"You think that's going to shut me up or make me mind my own business?" Catz asked almost amused at what he was trying to do. He may have created that look, but she perfected it, "That would probably work on most people, but not me."

Jason just gave her an icy glare that made people leave him alone

"You don't need to get all defensive." Catz stated trying to lighten up the mood. She didn't want him to be in this kind of mood while they were on this mission. Actually she was on a mission; Jason Morgan was just helping out. That is when she realized that she shouldn't have analyzed him as an enemy because in reality he was her ally

"Look I didn't mean to get all personal." Catz stated trying to explain what just happened, "I looked up Elizabeth Webber's profile."

"I know that she looks like me and I know that she is your friend." Catz stated when Jason still didn't say anything, "Look maybe that was wrong for me to say since I don't know your relationship with her. But when you were looking at me I realize you thought that I was her, and for a split second you eyes showed me how much you cared for her. I shouldn't have done that, you're my ally in this mission, not my enemy. I should remember that instead of trying to interrogate you."

"Sorry." Catz muttered because she hated apologizing, but she realized that she needed to. "I asked for your help, I shouldn't have analyzed you the first chance I got."

Catz looked up at him to see if he was staring at her, but was surprised when she saw him smirking

"I didn't know Catz Candor rambled." Jason said simply, which lightened the mood. It didn't matter what she did, but everything Catz did reminded him of Elizabeth. The more she rambled, the less he could be mad. He unfortunately found her very attractive

"I..." Catz started, but had no clue what to say. For once, she didn't know what to say

"You do remind me of Elizabeth because you look just like her, and you even ramble just like her." Jason explained opening up for the first time in a long time, "But you can't be her. She died a while ago."

"I have to tell you something." Catz stated not really sure if she should tell him, "I don't know how you're going to react to this, so just listen to everything I have to say."

"Okay." Jason stated as he started to rewrap her ankle so it would be tighter

"When you went to the bank to talk to that man Paul Weich, I bugged your conversation." Catz admitted her crime. Jason could not believe that she actually bugged his conversation without him knowing, "After I delivered the package to you, Alcazar wanted me to follow your every move, so I did. I thought it was weird that you were in a federal building, so I wanted to see what you were doing there."

"I knew I was being watched." Jason muttered knowing that has gut instinct was right

"Yeah I was the blond school girl." Catz admitted, "Anyways, I listened to your converstation with him about Elizabeth Webber's plane crash."

"To be completely honest, it haunted me." Catz stated remembering what they said, "Just listen to what I have to say, and then you tell me what you think."

Jason nodded his head and Catz continued

"My very first memory is washing up on an island. A man named Edward Vasquez tortured me for information. I had no clue what he was talking about because I had no clue what was going on. I didn't know where I was and I didn't know who I was. I had amnesia, I still do. I do not know who I was before I washed up on the island. I later found out that I washed up on the Belizan Islands. The same island that Paul Weich said that the survivors of the plane crash could be at."

"What are you.....does that you be.......Elizabeth?" Jason asked. He was afraid of asking because he thought that she might disappear

"Yeah." Catz Candor nodded her head, "I think I might be Elizabeth Webber."

DUM DU-DUM DUM ......DUM........SUSPENSE


End file.
